Le poids des années
by La Pomme Verte
Summary: Il avait disparu depuis plus de 6 ans personnes ne croyaient en son retour, pourtant 3 d'entres tombe sur lui en pleine mission. Le voilà contraint de rentrer au village, mais il n'est pas tout seule, il ramène un enfant. Tout le monde veux savoir d'ou vient l'enfant et surtout les raisons qui ont poussé son père à s'enfuir loin de tous pendant si longtemps.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,**

 **Je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction et ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas abandonner mes autres fictions. Je vais publier un chapitre par semaine environ, et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Alors bisous les petits choux et à dans une semaine!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 la fin de la cavale**

Il courrait depuis un moment son fils de six ans sur son dos, ça faisait trois ans qu'ils habitaient dans un village isolé dans la montagne, mais depuis peu une troupe de bandits sévissait dans les alentours. Les villages s'étaient concertés pour faire appel à des ninjas de Konoha, quand l'homme l'avait su, il n'avait pas voulu prendre de risque et il était parti en direction du pays des rivières.

Au bout d'une demie journée, il avait atteint un village où il y avait du passage, il s'y arrêta pour faire le plein de vivre et savoir s'il n'existait pas un village dans les environs où il serait sûr de ne rencontrer aucun ninja de grands pays. Il déposa son fils en douceur au sol et lui demanda de se cacher, lui promettant qu'il ne serait pas long, il pratiqua un henge pour colorer ses cheveux d'un châtain foncé et ses yeux d'un vert clair, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Ce devait être le milieu de matinée, l'endroit était grouillant de monde, il disparut très vite dans la foule.

Durant ce temps son fils resta accroupi au pied d'un arbre observant les alentours, cherchant de quoi se divertir, mais il n'eut pas trop le temps de chercher quoi que ce soit qu'une masse de poil blanc lui sauta dessus. A la vue des jappements il s'agissait, sans aucun doute, d'un chien, qui d'ailleurs lui léchouillait allégrement le visage.

\- Na c'est dégueu' ! s'invectiva l'enfant.

\- Akamaru au pied ! Ordonna une voix derrière l'animal.

L'enfant se débarbouilla comme il put, lâchant des onomatopées de dégoût, trois silhouettes plus celle du chien étaient penchées vers lui.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, lui tendant un mouchoir.

\- Pardon mon chien ne réagît pas comme ça d'habitude, s'excusa la voix précédente

Le petit garçon prit le tissu tendu tout en remerciant les trois personnes venues à son secours. Quand il releva la tête il put voir leur bandeau frontal marqué de l'insigne d'un des grands villages cachés, il déglutit en se rappelant que son père lui avait dit de se méfier et de ne rien leur dire.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda la demoiselle.

Sa respiration eut un raté ce qui n'échappa pas au ninjas, le garçon était nerveux et cela se ressentait au vu de tous ses mouvements et expressions faciales. La kunochi tendit sa main vers sa joue les yeux mélancoliques et parla d'une voix triste.

\- Tu lui ressembles tellement, il ne te reste plus que les trois cicatrices sur chaque joue et tu serais son parfait petit clone.

L'homme qui n'avait toujours pas parlé détaillait l'enfant, et il était vrai qu'il était le portrait craché d'un de leur amis disparu. Cela était trop gros comme coïncidence, car il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de six ans et cela était à peu près le même nombre d'années depuis la disparition d'un certain ninja.

\- Il n'y a pas que son visage, son odeur est quasiment la même, elle a un côté plus soutenu. De plus Akamaru n'a pas hésité à courir dans sa direction.

Là, plus aucun doute n'était permis pour le génie de l'équipe, le gamin n'avait pas l'air de manquer de quoi que ce soit, il y avait donc sûrement un adulte avec lui. Le petit blond avait peur d'eux, il avait été éduqué dans la crainte de tomber sur un ninja d'un village mais pour quelle raison ? C'était une question à laquelle Shikamaru n'arrivait pas à répondre, soit l'adulte l'avait kidnappé et c'était logique, soit il s'agissait de son ami et il ne voulait pas être retrouvé, mais encore une fois pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne veux pas nous dire ton prénom ? Redemanda Sakura.

\- Papa m'interdit de parler aux ninjas.

\- Pourquoi ton père a peur de nous ? Voulut elle savoir.

\- Il a pas peur de vous ! Mon père est sûrement le ninja le plus fort ! Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sait pas mocheté ! Cria t il.

Une veine gonfla sur le front de la demoiselle, ça lui rappelait ça première rencontre avec Konohamaru. Le Nara sourit, c'était le même caractère que Naruto, maintenant qu'il était sûr de lui il allait devoir piéger l'enfant pour obtenir des informations voir peut-être un semblant de réponse et trouver son ami

\- Tu sais, Naruto n'a jamais réussit à battre le ninja le plus fort de notre village. Dit il nonchalamment.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Mon papa est le...

\- Mema ! Hurla une voix paniquée.

Le gamin se jeta dans les bras du nouvel arrivant tout en l'appelant « papa » et pointant du doigt les trois autres en les accusant de raconter d'horribles mensonges. L'homme regarda chacun d'entre eux, ses yeux laissaient exprimer sa peur de les voir ici, il serra son fils contre lui tout en faisant un pas en arrière. Il calculait combien de temps il pourrait encore courir à très grande vitesse, malheureusement il était exténué de son voyage, il ne tiendrait sûrement pas la distance. Une voix le coupa en pleine réflexions.

\- Laisse tomber Naruto, même si tu arrivais à nous semer, tous les ninjas du villages partirons à ta recherche ainsi que ceux de Suna.

Shikamaru avait raison, la cavale était terminée pour lui, de plus ce n'était pas une vie pour un enfant de devoir fuir sans cesse. Les deux autres le dévisageaient, abasourdis de revoir leur ami jadis disparu. Quand il reprit son apparence normale des larmes se formèrent aux coins des yeux de la rose qui s'approcha de lui au plus près.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Murmura t-elle. Ou étais-tu passé ? Ajouta t elle plus vivement. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? On as pas idée de disparaître pendant plus de 6 ans ! Et en plus tu as un fils, tu te rends compte ?! Le pauvre ce n'est pas une vie de voyager comme ça. Tu nous as fait tellement peur, on est parti à ta recherche pendants des semaines et...

\- Calme toi Sakura. Intervint Shikamaru. Naruto tu vas rentrer avec nous, et ce n'est pas négociable, je n'ai pas envie de perdre plus de temps à te courir après, ce serait trop galère.

Il ne protesta pas, il resta étrangement silencieux, prenant son fils sur le dos et regarda le chef d'équipe qui donna l'ordre de se mettre en triangle autour du fugueur, Kiba devant, Sakura sur sa droite et lui même à gauche. L'enfant ne dit rien mais regarda les trois adultes tour à tour, durant le trajet il put voir que le maître du chien se retournait souvent comme pour être sur qu'ils les suivaient toujours, la fille regardait son père d'un air mélancolique et le dernier avait l'air concentré sur sa route.

Le génie réfléchissait à toute allure pour essayer de comprendre lui même pourquoi le blond avait fui, l'enfant sur son dos devait être une partie de la raison, mais même si Naruto avait eu un enfant avec une femme marié il aurait pu l'élever au village. Il devait y avoir une autre raison en plus qu'il l'avait poussé à quitter le village mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Le voyage prit fin quand les portes du village apparurent devant eux, le jour commençait lentement à décliner, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée alors que Shikamaru partit parler aux gardes et vu le regard qu'ils lançaient vers eux, L'Uzumaki en était sûrement le sujet principal. Ce dernier put même voir Kotetsu partir à toute vitesse prévenant sûrement le chef du village. Il posa son fils à terre et lui prit la main pour repartir à pied avec la même configuration que précédemment. L'enfant voulut interpeller son père après s'être émerveillé sur la grandeur du village mais s'interrompit en voyant la mine sombre de celui ci.

Certains villageois s'arrêtèrent sur leur passage et murmuraient entre eux, n'étant pas sûrs de ce qu'ils voyaient, et seuls quelques murmures parvinrent à leurs oreilles « Le héros du village est de retour ? », « Est-ce vraiment Naruto », « Je t'avais bien dit qu'il reviendrait », « C'est son fils tu crois ? Ils se ressemblent énormément ». Les paroles n'avaient rien d'hostile, juste incrédule, même certaines étaient admiratives.

Arrivé au bâtiment principal du village il fut forcé de constater que l'annonce de son retour c'était déjà répandue dans une bonne partie des oreilles des ninjas. Le trajet jusqu'en haut de la tour se fit sous une soixantaine d'yeux scrutateurs. Mema serra la main de son père n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être ainsi, le centre de l'attention, il lui serra en retour anxieux à la vue d'Hinata et Sasuke parmi la foule. Il ne fut que plus stressé quand il arriva devant les portes du bureau de l'Hokage.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui!**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour petits scarabées,**

 **je vous publie enfin la suite, alors heureux, je vais vous revoir la semaine prochaine pour la suite et je m'excuse d'avance pour les chapitres qui pourraient être courts par rapport à d'autre qui seront plus long. bref maintenant je vais répondre à vos commentaires!**

 **Yohoko:** Malheureusement je ne peux pas te dire si ton idée est juste sinon ça pourrais te gâcher un peu la suite de l'histoire, c'est ce qu'on appellerais du spoil! Et oui j'ai essayé de donner un Mema un côté "Naruto" et éviter de le faire trop enfantin. Alors oui et non, on ne parlera d'aucune guerre rien, juste Naruto est un héros aux yeux du village mais je n'ai pas vraiment approfondie la raison... En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire!

 **Nnahoj:** Tout d'abord merci pour tes compliments, et oui mon histoire est déjà terminé et attend d'être publier mais je trouvai ça dommage de tout vous donner d'un coup, je suis un peu sadique sur les bords! Et oui je vais en sortir un par semaine, histoire de me donné le temps dans écrire d'autre et de publié une fois celle ci fini...

 **ShannaRya:** Et bien la voilà la suite! Merci!

 **Merci aussi à tout les autres pour avoir laisser un commentaire ça m'a fait tellement plaisir surtout pour un premier chapitre aussi court**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 Une mise au point**

La blonde était assise derrière son bureau ses mains croisées sous son menton, le regard dur. On pouvait sentir la tension dans la pièce, malgré la chaleur extérieure Naruto eut un frisson d'anticipation surtout quand elle demanda à tout le monde de sortir. Le petit double se cacha derrière son père, cette femme semblait forte et en colère, son instinct lui disait qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise et qu'il se fasse tout petit. Il sursauta donc et se fustigea mentalement quand les premières paroles furent prononcées alors qu'elle le regardait lui.

\- Qui est ce ?

\- Mon fils.

\- Qui est sa mère ?

Les deux femmes présentes purent le voir se crisper et regarder ailleurs tristement, comme si toute la douleur du monde se posait sur ses épaules. Qu'est ce que ce garçon pouvait donc cacher de si lourd ? Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il ne répondrait pas pour l'instant.

\- Bien, pour quelle raison as tu déserté le village ?

Il baissa la tête mais sa langue ne se délia pas, même l'enfant semblait inquiet de voir son père aussi tendu, de légères larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux alors qu'il tirait sur le haut de son paternel.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas te laisser libre de tout tes mouvements après ta fuite. Fit-elle durement. - Tu vas être assigné à résidence sous surveillance constante, tu n'auras pas le droit de te balader seul en ville. Ton fils pourra et sera inscrit à l'école, nous lui feront passer un test de compétence avant de l'assigner à une classe.

\- Il ne deviendra pas ninja. Protesta Naruto après un sursaut de détermination.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils, cet enfant, le fils du héros, petit fils du quatrième Hokage, ne deviendrait pas un ninja ? Quelle perte énorme pour le village, et depuis quand le Jinchiriku était contre une idée comme celle-là ? Même le petit blond était étonné par cette remarque.

\- Shizune fait sortir l'enfant. Ordonna t-elle.

La petite brune fut surprise mais elle obéit, elle s'approcha du garçon qui s'accrocha à son père comme si sa vie en dépendait et se mit à pleurer. Naruto se mit directement à son niveau tentant de le rassurer comme il put, l'enfant le suppliait de ne pas l'abandonner. Il avait répété plusieurs fois à son père son désir d'être comme lui, de pouvoir sauver n'importe qui, mais son père avait toujours eu l'air triste de l'entendre dire ça.

\- Je deviendrais pas un ninja si tu veux pas. Pleurnichait il. Mais je veux rester avec toi, je serais un gentil garçon.

\- Mema, souffla son père. Jamais je ne pourrais t'abandonner, tu vas juste devant la porte du bureau, d'accord ?

\- Pourquoi ? Renifla t-il.

\- Papa doit parler de certaines choses avec l'Hokage, il fera le plus vite possible. Et papa sera très vite auprès de toi.

\- Tu promets ?

\- Je promet.

L'enfant acquiesça, les joues striées de larmes séchées et prit la main de l'assistante de la princesse aux limaces pour sortir du bureau. Une fois la porte refermée cinq paires yeux se tournèrent dans sa direction, il se dirigea sans hésitation vers ceux qui lui faisaient le moins peur et prit la main de la jeune fille. Il était persuadé qu'avec cette brune au yeux couleur blanc il ne risquait rien, elle dégageait une aura rassurante. Elle n'hésita pas à s'asseoir avec lui entre les bras en le cajolant et lui murmurant quelques paroles rassurantes.

Tsunade attendit que la porte soit fermée et que la deuxième femme reprenne sa place avant de reprendre la parole. Elle remarqua que les yeux bleus du garçon étaient de nouveau fixés sur lui.

\- Maintenant je veux que tu répondes à toutes mes questions. De qui est l'enfant ?

\- De moi.

\- Ne joue pas à l'idiot Naruto ! Je veux Savoir qui est sa mère.

\- Je suis désolé Tsunade-sama mais je ne peux vous en dire plus.

Elle ne le montra pas mais l'appellation fut un coup porté à l'estomac, où était donc passé le blond turbulent qui lui manquait de respect mais qui ainsi lui montrait son affection ? Elle soupira et se posa au fond de son siège, il était têtu et elle le savait. Il ne dirait rien tant qu'il n'en avait pas décidé autrement, elle n'aimait pas faire de menace dans ce style et en particulier avec lui, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Malheureusement si tu ne dis rien je vais devoir te faire mettre sous les verrous avec des interrogatoires musclés. Et je ne pourrais pas te promettre que tu puisses revoir ton fils avant sa majorité.

Shizune hoqueta et lança un regard choqué à sa supérieure, c'était affreux de faire ça à un parent et son enfant. Naruto contracta sa mâchoire et baissa la tête une nouvelle fois, ses poings contractés le longs du corps.

\- Je ne peux pas vous promettre de tout vous dire, je ne suis même pas sûr que vous me croirez pour certains passages.

\- Essaye toujours.

\- Promettez moi alors une chose. Peu importe ce que je vous dis cela ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce, que vous ne jugerez pas Mema à torts.

La première demande semblait banale voir normale mais la deuxième la laissa perplexe, pourquoi jugerais t-elle mal l'enfant, ce n'était justement qu'un enfant il n'avait rien pu faire de mal. Encore une fois elle n'en montra rien mais une angoisse sourde monta en elle, qu'était-il arrivé à Naruto et son fils ? Elle ne voulait pas les séparer, mais si jamais ce qui lui annonçait était vraiment horrible elle n'aurait pas le choix... Si elle l'avait, elle l'avait toujours considéré comme son fils, et si pour lui et Mema elle devait les aider à fuir et perdre son poste elle n'hésiterait pas, mais encore fallait-il connaître la nature de cette promesse.

\- Je te le promets.

Elle fit plusieurs signes afin que la pièce soit isolée, même la brune fut contrainte de sortir les laissant tous les deux. Puis elle enjoignit son interlocuteur à reprendre la parole et commencer son histoire.

\- Je ne veux pas que Mema devienne ninja à cause de son deuxième parent.

Il enchaîna avec son histoire avant qu'il n'apprenne l'existence d'un enfant à venir, comment celui ci avait été conçu, il fut obligé de donner un nom et les conséquences sur l'avenir de l'enfant. Il omit certains détails volontairement à propos de sa vie amoureuse et elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur comprenant que cette personne était un sujet tabou. La blonde en tomba de haut, ni croyant pas, mais l'air sérieux qu'abordait Naruto l'empêcha de douter, elle en venue presque à se détester de n'avoir rien vu et de n'avoir pu être là.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu m'en parler ? J'aurais pu t'aider ! Affirma t-elle.

\- J'ai eu peur. Chuchota t-il. Peur de perdre tout ce que j'avais construit, je pensais n'avoir personne à qui me confier.

\- Je ne t'aurais pas abandonné, tu es comme un fils pour moi. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi ! S'emporta t-elle.

\- Désolé.

Elle s'approcha de lui à grand pas avant de le prendre dans ses bras, il lui retourna son étreinte après une brève hésitation. Il put sentir tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui à cet instant, il en aurait pleuré de joie.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle se décala, observa son visage qui avait légèrement changé, montrant quelques traits plus adultes qui avaient effacés les joues enfantines qu'il avait. Ce n'était plus un enfant mais bien un homme devant elle, et elle était sûre que la transformation ne s'arrêtait pas qu'aux physique, il avait grandit intérieurement aussi. Elle soupira, ils n'avaient pas fini de parler et elle était persuadée que la suite de la conversation ne lui plairait pas mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

\- Tu sais que les conseillers vont apprendre l'existence de ton fils.

\- Oui, malheureusement.

\- Et qu'ils vont vouloir qu'il devienne un ninja, après tout tu en es le père et cela serait une perte pour le village de voir le fils du héros n'être qu'un simple citoyen.

\- Je sais mais... Tenta t-il

\- Naruto, tu ne pourras pas le protéger éternellement, ça se saura un jour. Et puis ton fils à le même regard que toi, il va très certainement vouloir en devenir un et je paris que tu lui as déjà enseigné certaines bases.

Naruto ne pouvait le nier, il avait déjà prévu de lui enseigner à être ninja pour qu'il puisse se défendre mais c'était avec l'optique de ne jamais revenir aux village. Mais il savait que son fils avait autant soif d'aventure que lui à son âge, il ne pouvait pas se résigner à lui brider cette partie de lui, il soupira mais consentit à donner son accord à son Hokage.

Celle-ci voulait aussi vérifier que tout allait bien pour l'un comme pour l'autre, être sur que l'enfant n'avait pas de maladie et qu'il était dans de bonnes conditions pour pouvoir supporter l'enseignement Ninja. Le blond ne fut pas très à l'aise avec ça, il espérait qu'aucune anomalie n'avait pu se glisser dans l'ADN de son fils, même si les médecins à la naissance lui avaient affirmés que l'on n'était jamais sûr.

\- Quelqu'un passera pour t'amener, en même temps je te transmettrais la date du test de Mema.

\- Bien, merci Tsunade.

\- Il vas falloir te trouver un nouveau logement, ton appartement à déjà été reloué de plus cela aurait été trop petit pour vous deux. En attendant tu vas vivre au manoir Uchiwa...

Naruto déglutit, mais ne dit rien, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le choix, quitte à choisir il aurait préféré encore vivre avec Gai ou Lee, même Shino et ses insectes lui paraissait plus attrayant. Après encore un petit échange d'information il put sortir du bureau, il put voir son fils endormi dans les bras d'Hinata, et les discutions se couper à son arrivée.

Trois Anbus étaient présents, et Naruto les reconnut facilement à leurs masques car avant de partir il avait déjà fait équipe avec chacun d'entre eux. L'un d'eux s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule, comme pour être sûr que la fatigue ne lui jouait pas des tours. L'Hokage les pria de rentrer, l'homme le lâcha après une brève hésitation, le plus vieux des trois passa à côté de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de passer à son tour la porte. Le dernier le fixa mais L'Uzumaki avait déjà détourné le regard pour se diriger vers l'héritière Hyuga, l'Anbu serra les poings en le regardant prendre l'enfant dans ses bras et finit par lui aussi franchir le seuil de la porte.

Mema papillonna des yeux en sentant le changement de bras, quand il reconnut son père il se serra contre lui en souriant à pleine dents. Puis un bruits sourd retentit dans le couloir décidément bien trop silencieux. Le blond baissa ses yeux vers sa copie qui rougit légerement.

\- Tu as faim mon grand ?

Le petit hocha la tête comme réponse, Hinata consciente, comme les quatre autres, que Naruto n'était sûrement pas libre de ses mouvements s'avança vers eux.

\- Si tu veux, nous pouvons aller à Ichiraku... comme tu aimes les ramens, enfin je veux dire que...

\- Oui ! Ramens ! La coupa l'enfant.

Le Jinchiriku remercia son amie avant de la suivre dans le couloir suivie par Sasuke et Sakura, les deux autres restants pour le rapport à Tsunade. La nuit était là, les lumières éclairaient les rues, et la route qu'ils prirent fut légèrement différente que dans ses souvenirs et pour cause l'échoppe c'était agrandie, lui avait précisé la brune.

Mema était descendu des bras de son paternel pour tenir la main de la jeune fille qu'il tirait pour qu'elle l'emmène plus vite. La rose était intriguée par le mystère de cet enfant et ne put se retenir de poser des questions.

\- Quel âge a t-il ?

\- 5 ans.

\- 6 ans ! Le corrigea l'enfant. Dans un mois j'ai 6 ans !

Son père lui sourit devant sa mine boudeuse, il est vrai que son anniversaire était bientôt. L'Uchiwa qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche fit vite un calcul dans sa tête. Si l'enfant était né à neuf mois pile après l'acte, cela voudrait dire que Naruto n'avait appris son existence qu'au bout du quatrième mois car c'est ce jour là qu'il avait été distrait en mission, qu'il avait faillit tout faire foirer et qu'ils l'avaient enguirlandé pour ça. Et ils l'avaient tous regretté car le jour d'après le blond avait disparu, sans doute pour élever son fils, il avait peut être pris peur qu'on le juge inapte et qu'on le lui enlève. La question qui demeurait était l'identité de la mère, il ne pouvait pas déterminer si au moment de la conception le blond était dans le village ou en dehors.

\- Il te ressemble beaucoup. Souffla la rose. Même si tu as beaucoup changé, ajouta t-elle plus bas.

\- C'est ce qui s'appelle grandir Sakura.

Seul ses anciens partenaires l'avaient entendu et furent surpris de son ton sec, dans leur souvenir jamais il n'avait parlé comme ça à qui que ce soit. De plus les paroles étaient sûrement une réponse à ce qu'ils lui avaient reproché, un écho à leurs dernières paroles échangés. Mais il était mal à l'aise, non seulement car il avait fuit comme un lâche mais aussi parce qu'il savait que les questions suivantes ne l'enchanteraient pas. Plus rien ne fut dit jusqu'au stand, chacun s'en voulant à sa manière.

* * *

 **Alors, vous aimez toujours?**

 **N'oubliez pas un petit commentaire histoire de me faire sourire jusqu'à la semaine prochaine!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour les petites lucioles,**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre mes petits choux, j'ai eu du mal à trouver un titre pour ce chapitre donc je ne sais pas s'il correspond bien... J'ai voulu coupé à la moitié puis je me suis dit que ce serais mieux de vous en donnez un peu plus, je suis généreuse n'est ce pas? Je sais que vous êtes content malgré que vous en auriez sûrement voulut plus.**

 **Cristal de glace:** C'est justement l'image que j'ai voulu donné, un naruto qui ne souhaite pas répondre mais qui se sent gêner de leur répondre aussi sèchement, mais ne t'inquiète pas il vas finir par renouer avec eu quand même!

 **Nnahoj:** Je comprend ton point de vue, d'habitude je ne fini pas avant de publier et j'ai une panne d'inspi du coup j'arrive pas à finir tout de suite. Et voilà le suite!

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 Question gênante**

Le blond rentra à la suite de son fils et, apparemment, de sa nouvelle amie, qui s'assirent sur une table dans le fond chacun sur une banquette l'un en face de l'autre. Il prit place à côté de Mema le coinçant entre le mur et lui. Et les deux derniers se mirent à côté de la brune qui, sentant la tension entre les trois autres, se pencha vers l'enfant qui lui répondit par un sourire.

\- Alors quelles sortes de ramens vas tu prendre ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Ceux au porc évidement, c'est les meilleurs n'est ce pas papa ?

Le susnommé lui caressa affectueusement la tête en acquiesçant à ses paroles. L'amour qui lui vouait se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, pour lui c'était le plus beau trésor que la vie avait pu lui offrir. Durant tout le repas, Hinata et l'enfant discutèrent, ce dernier lui posait beaucoup de questions, très curieux de savoir pourquoi elle avait des yeux si particuliers et à quoi ils servaient. Elle se prit même à lui raconter un peu l'histoire de son clan et du village, pour le plus grand émerveillement du garçon.

A la fin du repas ils sortirent tout en saluant chaleureusement le restaurateur qui, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, ne leur avait rien fait payer, et pria à Naruto et son fils de revenir aussi souvent qu'ils voulaient. Sur le chemin pour le manoir Uchiwa, la détentrice du Byakugan rentra de son côté et Sakura fit de même. Le blond était tendu malgré le babillage incessant de son fils sur les qualités de la brune. Se retrouver seul avec son ancien camarade le stressait beaucoup, s'il commençait à poser des questions il savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant d'avoir toutes ses réponses. C'est arrivé devant les portes de sa demeure de passage que commença ce qu'il redoutait le plus.

\- Pourquoi es tu parti ? Demanda le brun

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

\- Pas mes affaires, répéta t-il sourdement. Tu me cours après pendant trois ans pour me ramener au village et cinq ans après tu disparais sans rien dire durant six putains d'années ! Au vu de notre amitié, j'ai le droit à des explications.

Naruto se crispa, son fils les regardait tour à tour dès qu'il avait entendu l'ami de son père parler, celui ci ce retourna vers l'Uchiwa les yeux sombres et sourcils froncé.

\- Notre amitié ? Quelle amitié ? Celle dont tu ne voulais pas, que tu t'es toujours efforcé de rejeter ? Ne viens pas me parler d'une chose que tu ne connais pas juste pour assouvir ta curiosité. Cracha le blond.

Mais comme tout à l'heure il regretta ses paroles directement, il pouvait parler lui qui leur avait tourné le dos, comme l'héritier l'avait fait onze ans plus tôt. Il souffla une petite excuse qui ne s'entendit qu'à peine, mais le possesseur du sharigan ne décrispa ni sa mâchoire ni ses poings avant d'ouvrir sa porte et de rentrer en furie. Il déposa ses chaussures et les deux autres firent de même et c'est sans se retourner qu'il recommença à parler.

\- Vous serez dans la chambre d'ami et devrez partager le lit le temps qu'on en achète un autre. Dit il d'un ton bourru.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire nous n'avons pas l'intention de rester indéfiniment. Répondit il posément.

Il ne se rendit compte que trop tard que sa remarque avait blessé son ami quand il se retourna vers lui les yeux orageux. Le petit blond se cacha derrière les jambes de son père, comprenant que la tension dans l'air était lourde. Sasuke ne comprenait pas le rejet total de son ami, il voulait juste renouer les liens, pourquoi Naruto construisait-il une barrière entre eux ? Il s'apprêtait à faire une remarque quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un nouvel arrivant qui fit monter la tension d'un cran.

Itachi n'eut pas l'air surpris de l'arrivée de leurs de nouveaux colocataires, il s'avança d'ailleurs vers eux en gardant son regard fixé sur l'enfant comme pour en saisir tout les détails. Le blond poussa instinctivement son fils derrière lui en toisant avec animosité l'aîné, ce qui fit soupirer ce dernier.

\- Ton fils à l'air exténué, le lit d'ami est déjà prêt, tu devrais aller le coucher. Fit il sèchement.

\- Je pense savoir juger ce qui est bien pour Mon fils. Dit-il en accentuant sur le possessif.

La tension entre les deux hommes était palpable et encore plus lourde que la précédente. Même le disciple d'Orochimaru avala difficilement sa salive, soupçonnant la raison de cette mésentente entre eux. L'ancien Nukenin se retourna vers son frère avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je pars pour une petite mission de quatre jours, l'Hokage veux que tu passes à son bureau demain.

Il ne répondit pas et ne fit qu'acquiescer, quand le plus vieux disparut dans les escalier du premier étage toute colère disparut. Le brun se retourna donc vers la petite famille plus serein.

\- Tu trouveras dans la chambre un nécessaire de toilette pour toi et ton fils, nous irons faire des achats demains si j'ai le temps.

\- Merci Sasuke.

Il monta à l'étage avec son fils laissant son ami s'effondrer dans le canapé, fatigué de cette journée haute en couleur. Avant qu'il puisse franchir la porte de sa nouvelle chambre Itachi apparut à ses côté, avec une serviette dans les bras, il avait l'air de l'avoir attendu avant de prendre sa douche.

\- A mon retour nous parlerons. Ordonna t-il.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Cracha son interlocuteur.

\- Parfait, je parlerais pour deux.

Il s'éloigna en direction de la salle de bain d'un pas énervé, Naruto aurait bien voulu claquer la porte mais il s'agissait d'une porte coulissante, de plus il n'était pas chez lui. Il se contenta d'asseoir son fils sur le lit avant de se mettre à fouiller le placard. L'enfant ne dit rien regardant son père faire, puis quand celui-ci se posa à son tour sur le lit il se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Désolé mon bébé, je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça.

\- Je suis plus un bébé. Bouda l'enfant. Papa à le droit d'être en colère surtout si le monsieur est méchant, je vais devenir fort et je lui botterais le cul pour avoir fait du mal à papa.

Le père souriait et plaisanta en disant qu'il devait déjà le battre lui, et pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas prêt, l'attaqua à coups de chatouilles faisant se torde de rire son fils. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée le cadet Uchiwa monta se coucher et en passant près de la chambre de ses invités il put entendre parler.

\- Et il est arrivé quoi à ce ninja ?

\- Il est rentré avec son ami.

\- Ils sont redevenus copain et tout ?

\- Oui.

\- J'espère que moi aussi je me ferrais des vrais amis à l'école.

\- Bien sur que tu en auras.

\- Tu seras pas en colère si je deviens un ninja ?

\- Non bien sur que non, papa sera toujours fier de toi. Allez il est l'heure dormir mon ange.

\- Bonne nuit papa, je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

L'espion sourit et partit dans sa chambre, son ami avait eu l'air de raconter leur histoire, ou du moins ça en avait la fin, ça lui réchauffait le cœur de savoir que son ami le considérait toujours ainsi. Il était sur que celui-ci était un excellent père, il méritait ce bonheur après tout ce qu'il avait enduré.

Quand le blond se réveilla le matin, ce fut tout seul, il se leva donc en sursaut et dévala les escaliers pour trouver son fils et son ami à table au salon. Un parchemin était ouvert devant eux et l'aîné avait l'air de lui expliquer l'utilisation du chakra jusqu'à ce que l'enfant remarque sa présence et se retourne sur sa chaise.

\- Papa, papa regarde ce que je vais apprendre à l'école ! Sasuke m'apprend les différents types de chakra et je connais déjà tout leur noms.

Il commença à énumérer tout ce qu'il avait appris, butant sur la prononciation de certain, il est vrai que Naruto lui avait appris à lire, à écrire, à malaxer un peu son chakra et à lancer des shurikens mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de lui apprendre beaucoup plus au vu de son jeune âge. Même si son fils avait une capacité étonnante à apprendre tout très vite, il préférait y aller lentement.

\- Mema est un vrai petit génie. Fit remarquer le brun.

\- Ouais, souffla l'autre adulte.

Il grandissait trop vite pour lui, le petit s'excitait encore plus après ce compliment, il replongea sur le parchemin pour apprendre toutes les significations, et qu'est ce qu'était le chakra, d'où il venait et comment on s'en servait. Il n'avait connu que la pratique partielle et ce surplus d'information l'intéressait grandement.

Pendant ce temps l'héritier se leva pour servir à son ami tout ce qu'il aimait manger et boire le matin malgré que la mâtinée soit déjà bien entamée. Il lui appris qu'il avait déjà parlé avec Tsunade et qu'elle lui avait donné une mission pour le lendemain pour la journée, que son fils était réveillé au moment de son retour et qu'ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, mais qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions du coup il avait pensé que lui apprendre des choses sur son futur enseignement lui serait profitable.

\- Ton fils te ressemble beaucoup. Tenta t-il après un petit silence. Il apprend vite, ce sera sûrement un grand ninja comme son père.

\- Sûrement. Confirma t-il en observant son fils.

\- Est ce pour lui que tu es parti ? Ou pour ce qu'on a dit ?

\- Sasuke... Ce n'est pas à cause de vous, mais s'il te plaît je ne voudrais pas en parler. Pas pour l'instant.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis ton meilleur ami, tu peux te confier à moi. S'impatienta t-il.

\- Justement c'est parce que tu es mon meilleur ami que je ne peux pas t'en parler.

\- Comment ça ? Peut importe la gravité de la chose je serais de ton côté.

\- Sas' S'il te plaît De toute façon tu finiras par tout savoir, laisse moi juste protéger mon fils le plus longtemps possible.

\- Bien. Abandonna t-il.

Au moins il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir pour les dernières paroles échangées avant sa disparition, et c'était déjà ça. Ils passèrent la journée dans le manoir, L'Uzumaki n'ayant pas vraiment la force de sortir pour l'instant. A la place Sasuke enseigna quelques prises de base du taijutsu à l'enfant qui en fut plus que ravi, il montra une capacité à les retenir et les maîtriser rapidement, cela confirmait qu'il deviendrait un ninja de haut niveau et qu'il sauterait même quelques étapes.

Il ne manquait plus qu'à ce qu'il maîtrise son chakra qui avait apparemment beaucoup de mal à se stabiliser. Chose assez surprenante pour son âge, mais qui en même temps paraissait normale aux yeux de Sasuke car Naruto avait eu lui aussi beaucoup de mal. Mais l'Anbu affilié à la surveillance de la famille préféra le noter pour en parler avec Tsunade plus tard.

Le blond n'était pas sur de vouloir le voir apprendre toutes ces choses, mais le sourire de son fils le dissuada de tenter quelque chose. Malheureusement plus son fils grandirait plus les chances qu'on découvre le secret de sa naissance augmenterait. Il avait été très heureux de voir que son fils lui ressemblait trait pour trait même au niveau caractériel, mais quelqu'un finirait par trouver la différence qui lui mettrait la puce à l'oreille.

Le soir arriva rapidement et au moment du repas Sakura sonna à la porte, elle salua le brun qui était venu l'ouvrir et pénétra la maison tout en saluant timidement les deux autres personnes présentes. Naruto était en train de batailler avec son fils pour le convaincre sur les bienfaits des légumes, le petit avait une légère moue dégoûtée à leur vu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire, en se souvenant que le régime alimentaire du Jinchiriku ce composait que de ramens avant.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la remarque tout en faisant en sorte que l'enfant ne l'entende pas ce qui lui valut un tirage de langue. Elle fut soulagée de voir que son ami n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir et s'asseyait tranquillement en face d'eux, après que Sasuke l'ai invité à le faire.

\- Demain tu as un rendez-vous médical en début d'après-midi avec ton fils, je passerais vous chercher.

L'Uchiwa qui l'observait put le voir se tendre imperceptiblement. Qu'est ce qui pouvait tant le stresser dans une simple visite médicale ? Des questions envahissaient sa tête et celle qui revenait en boucle concernait la raison du départ du blond. Il avait eu plusieurs théories, mais le voir revenir avec un fils les avait toutes faites partir en fumée.

\- Qui est la personne qui nous auscultera ?

\- Tsunade-sama veut être celle qui le fera, elle a pris son après-midi pour ça.

L'Uzumaki eut l'air soulagé, intriguant encore plus le brun, il s'était douté que l'Hokage devait être au courant depuis la veille, mais depuis quand insistait t-elle pour un simple examen de routine ? Et si la réponse à toutes ses questions se trouvait justement dans l'ADN lui même de l'enfant ? Une théorie lui vint en tête mais elle était complètement farfelue, mais cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses comme l'envie de ne pas voir son fils devenir un ninja, son désir de vouloir garder cela secret, et son comportement un peu trop sur la défensive dès qu'on évoquait le sujet. Mais ce n'était pas non plus le genre de Naruto, il le connaissait et celui-ci n'aurait jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'y penser.

Quand la rose fut repartie et le repas terminé, il attendit que le fils s'endorme pour poser une question qui, s'il obtenait la réponse ou la réaction attendue pourrait lui permettre de répondre à toutes ses interrogations.

\- Qui est sa mère ?

Il put le voir se figer et déglutir, il savait que jamais son ami n'oserait lui mentir surtout sur un sujet comme cela. Il était trop honnête, mais il voyait qu'il ne répondait pas, c'était impossible que sa théorie soit vrai, son ami n'était pas un salaud.

\- Je sais que tu sortais avec quelqu'un avant de partir. Je sais aussi de qui il s'agissait, je ne l'ai compris qu'à ton départ mais tout fut évident.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi tendu, tout son corps était contracté, ses pupilles tremblaient mais ne le regardaient pas. Une goutte de sueur coula de son front montrant bien son état de nervosité, donc sa théorie était vraie, mais il manquait toujours une partie de la réponse, la partie essentielle.

\- Avec qui l'as tu trompé ?

\- S'il te plaît Sasuke. Murmura t-il piteusement.

\- Si tu pensais lui faire aussi mal qu'il t'en a fait tu as réussi, mais je ne te jugerais pas la dessus, j'ai fait bien pire que toi, alors bon... Dit il doucement.

\- Merci.

Naruto posa sa tête sur son épaule et Sasuke posa la sienne dessus, finalement ils se ressemblaient peut-être plus qu'il croyait. Lui avait trahi tout le village par vengeance, son ami avait juste choisi de faire du mimétisme, œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Peut être que s'il savait la vérité il n'aurait pas agi ainsi, mais ce n'était pas à lui de lui dire ça, mais il serait la quand il apprendrait car il savait que son ami s'effondrerait à ce moment là.

* * *

 **Bon qu'est ce que vous pensez?**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, j'adore les lires!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konichona petite pousse de bambou,**

 **Je voulais publié ce chapitre hier puis je me suis dit que non, ce serait mieux que ce soit toujours le même jour, et puis se matin j'ai zappé donc je publie sa plus tard que ce que j'avais prévue mais bon temps pis.. Bon vous avez beaucoup de question, et certaines ne trouverons toujours pas réponse dans ce chapitre! Mais d'autre si, alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture!**

 **Et je dois vous avouer que le titre du chapitre est non seulement nul à chier, mais n'a qu'un rapport infime avec tout le reste mais j'ai pas voulue couper le chapitre en deux juste pour un meilleur titre de chapitre ...**

 **Yohoko:** Moi, faire exprès de vous laissez dans le flou? C'est pas mon genre... En faite si carrément mais ce serait moins drôle de tout te dire maintenant! Tu vas avoir la réponse à une seule de tes questions dans ce chapitre, elle sous entendu tout en étant très claire, un petit indice elle se trouve dans le chapitre... Oui super indice mouhahaha!

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 Mema ce lié d'amitié**

Le lendemain quand il se leva, son hôte était déjà parti en mission et sur la table trônait un mot et des clés, il était juste écrit « passez une bonne journée, à ce soir. S.U. ». En début d'après-midi il suivit donc sont amie qui était venue les chercher, ferma avec les clés et ils partirent donc en direction de l'hôpital. Durant le trajet elle lui parla de banalités, monologuant sur les vies amoureuses de chacun, il apprit ainsi que Tenten et Neji avaient essayé de sortir ensemble durant presque trois ans sans grand succès. Que Sakura et Sasuke avaient essayé mais que ça n'avait rien donné, qu'elle avait donc jeté son dévolu sur Lee depuis un an et demi. Shikamaru était en couple avec la sœur du Kazekage et que leur premier enfant était apparemment en route, et que Témari allait venir habiter ici en tant qu'ambassadrice. Ino tournait autour de Sai depuis un moment, mais l'handicapé des sentiments ne voyait rien, et Hinata avait une relation avec un homme dont personne ne connaissait l'identité mais il venait apparemment de Suna.

Arrivé à l'hôpital l'Hokage conduisit la petite famille dans une salle d'examen isolée, et préféra l'insonoriser au cas où.

\- Bien nous allons commencer par toi Naruto, allonge toi. Je vais d'abord vérifier ton sceau.

Il retira son T-shirt et concentra un peu de chakra pour faire apparaître le dit sceau, heureusement pour eux il était intacte, puis elle commença son auscultation tapotant à différents endroits pour savoir s'il ressentait une quelconque douleur.

\- As tu eu des relations intimes après la naissance de ton fils ?

\- Non. Dit-il gêné, est ce qu'on peut éviter dans parler devant Mema.

L'enfant les regardait avec un air curieux et innocent sur le visage, ne sachant pas quoi il parlait mais voulant tout de même en savoir plus.

\- C'est quoi des relations intimes ? Demande t-il candidement.

\- De... Et bien, tu vois. Fit Naruto mal à l'aise. Demande à ta grand-mère.

\- Quoi ?! S'offusqua Tsunade.

\- Mamie, ça veux dire quoi ?

\- Tu-tu sauras quand tu seras plus grand, affirma t-elle.

Elle grommela dans sa barbe que ce n'était pas son rôle d'expliquer ce genre de trucs mais fut très heureuse d'être un membre de cette famille. Le gamin, lui, gonfla ses joues, vexé d'être considéré comme un enfant, il avait horreur de cette phrase, il détestait ne pas comprendre.

\- Bien Mema à ton tour.

\- J'ai pas eu de relation intimes ! Affirma t-il avec conviction.

\- J'espère bien mon grand, allez grimpe la dessus et enlève ton haut.

Elle lui fit passer une batterie de tests qui l'épuisa grandement à cause de toutes les questions que posait le petit blond, mais elle se fit un plaisir d'y répondre. Il fut contraint de sortir à la fin ce qui le vexa une nouvelle fois, comprenant quand même que son père et sa grand-mère devaient discuter entre eux.

\- On ne peut pas nier qu'il est ton fils, ça réserve de chakra est immense, malgré que tu lui en ai bridé une partie. Reprocha t-elle.

\- Je suppose que je vais devoir y remédier...

\- Bien sûr ! C'est à cause de ça que son chakra est encore instable à son âge.

\- Ouais... Et d'après toi combien de temps avant que son don se révèle ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, cela dépendra de beaucoup de choses, on ne sait jamais.

\- Tu as sûrement un chiffre à me donner même si ce n'est qu'approximatif. La supplia t-il.

\- La probabilité serait de deux ans au moins, mais vu sa quantité de chakra et suivant sa progression ça pourrait être moins.

Il rentra chez les Uchiwa toujours accompagné de Sakura mais cette fois le trajet ce fit dans le plus grand des silences, elle avait bien compris qu'il avait appris une mauvaise nouvelle et n'osa donc pas poser de question de peur de le froisser. Sasuke les accueillit et remarqua aussitôt la mine sombre de son ami mais comme leur coéquipière il ne dit rien et c'est l'enfant qui brisa le silence quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Est ce que mes tests ont été mauvais ? Demanda t-il.

\- Non bien sur que non, tu es en parfaite santé, papa réfléchit juste à une broutille. Répondit il tentant de le rassurer.

\- Menteur ! Cria Mema. C'est pas juste tu veux jamais rien me dire !

Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux bleus alors qu'il serrait son pantalon avec force, son père s'accroupit devant lui et le prit dans ses bras murmurant qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne voulait juste pas l'inquiéter. Le disciple d'Orochimaru préféra s'éclipser durant cet instant familiale, il avait l'impression d'être de trop. Le soir l'enfant agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé et Naruto aussi mais son hôte n'était pas dupe il voyait bien les yeux inquiets qu'il posait sur son fils, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un allait venir lui enlever. C'est devant la télé qu'il vient se renseigner.

\- C'est si grave que ça ?

\- Non.. pas vraiment, enfin si mais... C'est compliqué.

\- Ça un rapport avec ton secret ?

\- Ouais.

Le brun n'en rajouta pas plus sachant qu'il n'aurait pas plus de réponses, mais bizarrement il avait l'impression qu'il saurait tout bientôt. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou inquiet pour eux, il avait peur que Naruto reparte dès que ça se saurait.

Le lendemain en milieu de mâtinée, on sonna à la porte, surprenant Naruto qui était seul avec son fils pour la journée. Il partit tout de même ouvrir au visiteur qui n'hésita pas à se jeter dans ses bras puis à se reculer et lui assena un coup sur la tête, heureusement Mema était dans le jardin et ne vit rien mais il apparut quand il entendit une voix inconnue monté le ton.

\- Comment est ce que tu as pu faire ça ?

\- Désolé... Fit son père penaud.

\- A ça oui tu peux l'être ! Enfant indigne que tu es, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir éduquer ainsi !

Iruka fulminait, puis il remarqua l'enfant qui le regardait avec de grands yeux bleus intrigués, et son visage s'adoucit instantanément. Naruto se posta derrière son fils en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et avec une grande fierté les présenta.

\- Iruka je te présente Mema, mon fils. Mema je te présente Iruka ton futur professeur à l'académie et il est comme un père pour moi.

\- Alors Mamie s'est marié avec un jeune ?

\- Prions pour que Tsunade ne t'entende pas. Rigola son père.

Les deux adultes finirent par expliquer un peu mieux leur lien, et très vite le petit s'attacha au châtain. Il lui posa alors pleins de questions sur le fonctionnement de l'école et qu'est ce qu'il y apprendrait. Au vu de la liste que lui fit le professeur ses yeux agrandirent et s'illuminèrent, tandis qu'il s'impatientait sur sa chaise. L'Umino leur apprit d'ailleurs que le teste se ferait dans deux jours durant l'après-midi, il fut très heureux de voir que l'enfant avait hâte.

Après le repas, l'enfant lui montra tout ce qu'il savait et il impressionna son interlocuteur, puis Naruto le mit devant la télé afin de parler tranquillement avec Iruka de tout et de rien et apprit que celui-ci était en couple mais qu'il ne voulait pas le crier sur tous les toits, préférant ainsi taire le nom de la personne partageant sa vie.

Mema était plus que surexcité à l'idée d'entrer à l'école. Au moment du dîner il s'amusa à raconter sa journée dans les moindres détails au brun qui souriait en voyant l'épuisement du paternel. Quand enfin il fut couché, Sasuke ne put résister à rentrer dans la chambre et lancer une petite boutade.

\- Ça y est la pipelette s'est endormie ?

\- Oui enfin. Rigola le blond.

Il regarda son meilleur ami lancer un regard mélancolique à son fils, il aurait voulut que celui-ci s'appuie un peu sur lui, qu'il partage son fardeau avec lui, mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait rien faire à part le regarder se morfondre seul.

Le lendemain il décida de l'emmener faire des achats, la famille Uzumaki n'ayant que peu de changes et d'affaires personnelles de plus, il fallait acheter le matériel pour les futurs cours de l'enfant. Arrivé en centre ville, celui-ci était déjà noir de monde, à croire que tout le monde c'était passé le mot. Ils partirent en premier lieu en quête de vêtements, Naruto pris donc une veste noire au col et aux manches retroussées oranges avec un pantalon serré noir. Mema lui, avait opté pour un pantalon similaire avec haut au manche trois-quarts de couleur grise. L'Uchiwa fut soulagé de voir que l'attrait pour la couleur flashy n'avait pas traversé les générations, mais malheureusement celui pour les ramens si.

Le repas du midi se fit à L'Ichiraku, et arrivé là bas ils purent voir que deux de leur camarades étaient déjà installés, le fils Uzumaki se précipita pour aller voir la jeune fille brune à la surprise de celui qui l'accompagnait. Il se leva pour aller saluer les nouveaux arrivant, cela resta très formel avec Sasuke mais il n'hésita pas à prendre le blond dans ses bras. Ce dernier se crispa légèrement mais lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Heureux de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi.

Neji se rassit en l'entraînent avec lui pour qu'il s'assoit à ses côtés, le brun encore debout ne put que regarder cette familiarité d'un œil mauvais. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu avec le détenteur du Byakugan et cela c'était accentué quand il avait su que son frère aîné et lui avait un différent. Il n'en avait compris la raison que plus tard, et le voir ainsi collé son meilleur ami ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Ton fils est ton portrait craché, Hinata m'en avait fait la remarque mais c'est impressionnant.

\- Merci. Ne put s'empêcher de rougir Naruto.

\- Est ce que cela veux dire que tu es en couple ? Demanda t-il sans aucune gêne.

Son fils n'avait pas l'air de prêter attention à la conversation trop pris dans le récit de ses derniers jours à l'héritière qui buvait ses paroles, pour lui-même se fut une autre paire de manches, il rougit et balbutia. Le disciple d'Orochimaru sentit une veine cogner contre sa tempe, l'autre n'avait pas l'air de prendre de gants.

\- Non. Répondit finalement le blond.

\- Ma proposition avant ton départ tient toujours. Si jamais nous avons de la place tu pourrais venir habiter chez nous, nous...

\- Naruto est très bien chez nous. Coupa net Sasuke.

Les deux bruns se défièrent du regard, aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher l'affaire. Finalement on vint prendre leurs commandes ce qui coupa cours à la bataille muette des deux. Chacun commanda ce qu'il voulait, Neji ne prêta même plus attention à l'Uchiwa et se concentra sur Mema.

Il lui posa les questions de routine, savoir s'il connaissait un peu l'histoire du village, celui-ci acquiesça en précisant que c'était Hinata qui lui avait dit. Finalement les rôles s'inversèrent quelque peu et le petit blond voulut savoir si ses yeux avaient la même particularité que ceux de la brune, s'ils étaient frères et sœur, et d'autres choses.

Toutes ses questions trouvèrent réponse et ses yeux s'illuminèrent chaque fois un peu plus surtout au moment ou le brun lui raconta son combat contre son père.

\- Ton père a vraiment fait preuve de génie.

\- Papa est vraiment trop fort. S'extasia t-il des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Il voulait vite grandir et apprendre toutes ces techniques évoquées et bien plus encore. L'Hyuga fit un sourire supérieur quand il entendit l'autre brun claquer sa langue sur son palais, le petit avait l'air de l'apprécier et c'était un plus pour bien que la tension entre les deux remontait en flèche et que leur repas était terminé, Naruto décida qu'il était temps de reprendre ses achats.

Son fils fut un peu triste de se séparer de ses nouveaux amis mais ils avaient eux aussi une après midi chargée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Mema, on se reverra très vite. Promis Neji.

Ils s'agrippèrent le petit doigt, l'adulte lui apprenant que c'était une manière de sceller un pacte et de ne pas le rompre. Finalement la journée se passa sans encombre, ils trouvèrent tout le matériel nécessaire à un ninja aspirant. Les deux en prirent même pour eux-même afin de remplacer les vieux ou d'augmenter leurs stocks.

Les conversation allaient bon train, Mema était émerveillé par tout ce qu'on lui présentait, il avait hâte de s'exercer avec, surtout que le lendemain il avait le test. Il était tellement heureux qu'en rentrant, avant le souper, il partit s'exercer au lancer de shuriken sous l'œil bienveillant de son géniteur. Il fut encore plus difficile que la veille de le faire se coucher vu à quel point il était impatient, il en fut même le premier levé.

Il s'était vite habitué et n'eut donc pas besoin de chercher pour trouver les biscuits qu'il prenait les matins, mais pour prendre son bol ce fut une autre affaire. Il du prendre une chaise afin de la mettre juste en dessous du placard et d'y monter avant de tendre les bras pour essayer de l'attraper mais fut forcé de constater qu'il était encore trop petit.

Une grande main blanche et fine se saisit de l'objet et un bras passa autour de son buste pour le coller à un corps et le faire descendre de la chaise.

\- Tu bois quoi le matin ? Demanda la personne.

\- Du chocolat chaud, répondit il intimidé.

C'était l'homme avec qui son père s'était disputé le premier soir, il se prit à l'observer, ses gestes étaient rapides et fluides, il ne faisait aucun geste superflu. Il n'avait pas l'air si méchant que ça, il lui avait même fait un petit sourire. Il ramena la chaise devant la table et le posa dessus avant de lui ramener les paquets de gâteau, son bol rempli de lait chaud avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui un café à la main. Il zieuta un moment l'enfant avant de commencer la conversation.

\- Tu as quel âge ?

\- Je vais avoir six ans !

\- Ha oui, quand ça ?

\- Dans un mois !

Le fils Uzumaki n'avait pas l'air farouche et répondit avec un enthousiasme non feint à toutes les questions qu'on lui posait. Itachi trouvait tout même ça bizarre, avec qui Naruto aurait-il pu avoir cet enfant ? A sa connaissance les seules filles avec qui il aurait pu entretenir ce genre de relation n'avait rien montré d'une femme enceinte.

\- Qui est ta maman ?

\- J'en ai pas.

\- Tu as forcément une maman. Insista t-il. Ton père ne t'en a jamais parlé ?

\- Papa m'a dit que j'en avais pas. Que j'étais unique !

Soit elle était décédée et le blond l'avait pensé trop jeune pour en parler, soit ils ne s'entendaient pas et elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de cet enfant. Mais tout de même que ce soit pour une raison ou l'autre L'Uzumaki n'était pas du genre à cacher ce genre d'information, surtout qu'étant orphelin qui avait ignoré longtemps qui étaient ses parents il aurait, au contraire, voulut que son enfant sache tout.

Qu'est ce qui le poussait à se taire ? Peut-être qu'il avait trouvé l'enfant abandonné, impossible ils se ressemblaient trop, ou alors il avait eu une relation avec une fille en dehors du village dont il ne se souvenait plus et qui ne lui avait laissé que l'endroit où il pourrait trouver l'enfant. Plus il y pensait plus il trouvait ses thèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

\- Où est ce que tu es né ?

\- Je suis né à Taki

\- Au pays de la cascade?

\- Oui c'est ça !

Il ne se souvenait pas que le blond ait pu y avoir une mission quelconque là bas pour y mettre une fille enceinte. Peut-être qu'il avait menti à son fils, mais quel intérêt ? Mais Naruto avait été retrouvé non loin de Tani entre le pays du Feu et du Vent, il bougeait donc souvent pour éviter qu'on le trouve alors il était possible que son fils soit né là bas.

Il devait s'y rendre, trouver des informations, l'arrivée de cet enfant était bien trop mystérieuse et les secrets autour de lui étaient trop bien gardés par son géniteur. Qu'est ce qu'il avait donc à cacher ? Pour l'instant il ne pouvait rien faire, il rentrait juste de mission. Il questionna alors l'enfant sur ces quatre jours passés ici.

Il lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails, l'enfant avait une mémoire affolante, même de simples détails qui aux yeux d'autres seraient passés inaperçu. Il fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il devait passer un test cette après-midi même, il nota l'heure dans un coin de sa tête pour pouvoir y assister.

La mention de Neji et la façon dont il avait d'en parler fit grincer les dents au brun, apparemment son cadet ne perdait pas le nord et allait sûrement profiter de sa « rupture » pour se mettre la famille Uzumaki de son côté.

\- Ni-san ?

Il se retourna pour saluer son frère qui, après s'être servi un thé, vint s'asseoir en face d'eux, légèrement stressé de la prochaine rencontre entre son meilleur ami et son aîné, mais à son grand soulagement ce dernier partit se coucher avant que le blond ne se lève. Bien sûr vu la tête de renfrogné qu'il eut en descendant il avait du sentir le chakra du plus âgé.

* * *

 **Et c'est la qu'on remarque que le titre du chapitre n'a vraiment aucun rapport...**

 **Dites moi tout de même ce que vous en pensez!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à vous,**

 **J'ai faillit oublier de publier ce chapitre... honte à moi, et puis ça m'est revenue d'un coup. Bon râlez pas trop parce qu'au finale vous l'avez ce chapitre! Je dois vous avouer avoir encore une fois eu du mal à choisir ou j'allais couper et quel titre j'allais vous mettre... Bref je vous mets la suite, mais pour l'instant place au réponse à vos commentaires!**

 **Le poussin fou:** Alors je ne suis pas sûr qu'il serait mieux avec Neji, du moins la correctrice à pensé tout le contraire de toi, enfin tu verras bien avec la suite. Et merci je n'avais même pas vue la faute

 **Yohoko:** Et bien je pense que tu comprendra mieux avec ce chapitre, il y au moins un de tes doutes qui va s'envoler comme par magie car je pense que c'est pas subtile du tout dans ce chapitre ... Gaahina, je sais pas, enfin si je sais mais non je ne vais pas te le dire, tu le saura dans un le dernier chapitre mouhahahahah. J'ai essayé de faire un Mema un peu naïf tout en étant pas à la limite du niais, enfin s'il te plait ainsi tant mieux!

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 Le teste d'aptitude**

En début d'après-midi Sakura apparut à la porte pour venir les chercher pour aller directement à l'académie où des cris d'enfants se faisaient entendre. Iruka était encore avec certains de ses élèves tous âgés d'environ huit ans s'exerçant au lancé de kunai. Certains se stoppèrent pour observer les nouveaux arrivant sous les réprimandes du professeur qui souhaitait les voir se concentrer un peu plus.

Une demi heure après Tsunade arriva accompagnée de deux Anbus que Naruto identifia comme ceux qui le suivaient toujours et de Shizune, elle voulait assister aux performances de l'enfant qui d'après elle en vaudrait largement le coup d'œil.

\- Avant de commencer il serait avisé de lui débloquer son chakra, tu ne crois pas Naruto ?

Itachi arriva au moment ou ces mots furent prononcés, fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant la raison qui l'aurait poussé à brider son chakra, il ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul étonné, ses deux amis, ainsi que le professeur l'étaient aussi.

Le fils du quatrième Hokage soupira et s'avança vers son fils tout en faisant quelques signes et apposant son pouce sur le front de l'enfant puis le faisant glisser jusqu'au nez en disant le mot « Rupture ». Une inscription apparut et se dématérialisa, laissant un silence lourd. L'Umino se racla la gorge avant de s'adresser à l'enfant.

\- Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Je veux que tu tiennes ce papier entre les doigts et que tu lui insuffles un tout petit peu de chakra ça nous permettra de déterminer sa nature.

Il se tourna vers son père pas vraiment à l'aise et pu voir sa mine inquiète, il se retourna alors vers le petit bout de papier comme s'il s'agissait de sa vie. Il avait l'impression qu'un lourd fardeau tombait sur ses épaules et que c'était une étape décisive. Tsunade passa derrière le disciple de Jiraya et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour lui montrer son soutient.

Encore une fois, sa tension souleva des questions dans le cœur de ses amis, pourtant la nature du chakra n'était pas une étape vraiment dure, sauf si encore une fois il cachait quelque chose de vraiment énorme. Plus personne ne douta que la mère de l'enfant devait être une kunochi avec une affinité bien différente de la sienne.

L'enfant fit exactement ce qu'Iruka lui avait demandé, et le bout de papier se coupa en deux, son cœur se serra pensant avoir fait une erreur. Il se retourna vers son père les larmes aux yeux mais au vu de son air soulagé un sourire fleurit sur son visage, peut importe ce que cela signifiait son père en était heureux et c'était le principal.

\- Affinité Futon, comme ton père. S'exclama le châtain. Bien évaluons maintenant ton contrôle du chakra, je veux tu fasses un henge de moi, je vais te montrer les signes et...

\- Je les connais déjà ! Papa l'a souvent fait quand on allait dans les grandes villes.

Naruto eu un loupé dans sa respiration, mais son amie Sakura lui prit la main pour lui faire comprendre que tout le monde comprenait et que personne ne le jugeait. L'enfant s'exécuta avec une rapidité impressionnante pour son âge, et insuffla du chakra dans tout ses membres à quantité égale. Après un « pouf » sonore et de la fumée autour de l'endroit où il se trouvait, apparut un deuxième Iruka.

\- Et bien, fit le professeur impressionné, c'est la première que je vois un garçon de ton âge réussir si rapidement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois pour un des Anbus, peu d'enfants réussissaient à mémoriser les signes rien quand les regardant, peut importe le nombre de fois que l'Uzumaki les avait utilisés, il aurait fallut que celui-ci lui explique plusieurs fois. Cela relevait du domaine de l'impossible pour un enfant ordinaire, certes il était le fils du héros du village mais niveau aptitude il restait un enfant comme les autres, sauf si sa mère possédait un Kekkei Genkai.

\- Bien passons alors à quelque chose de plus difficile, fait un clone de toi.

\- Je ne connais pas les signes. Précisa l'enfant en chuchotant.

L'homme à la cicatrice sourit de manière indulgente avant de lui montrer le signe à faire et lui précisa que pour les faire de manière plus réelle il fallait bien s'imaginer soit même en double. Le petit fit ce qu'on lui dit et s'imagina à ses côtés, et du chakra le traversant de part en part.

Et comme tout à l'heure à la surprise de tous un deuxième Mema apparut, les deux jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent des étoiles pleins les yeux, les expressions exactement pareilles. Le clone n'était pas parfait, du moins aux yeux de ninja adultes et concentrés, certes on ne voyait pas la différence mais on sentait bien qui était le clone et qui ne l'était pas. Il ne manquait pas grand chose mais c'était digne d'un Genin.

\- Ton fils va me plaire, il ne va pas rester aspirant longtemps ! Bien passons à l'exercice physique, et vu que tu as l'air doué que dis-tu de corser un peu la chose.

Le petit blond ne se fit pas prier pour dire oui, au lieu de devoir lancer un shuriken sur un simple tronc il devrait viser une cible, ce qu'un enfant ne maîtrisait pas. Iruka lui montra alors comment viser. Il positionna ses pieds, l'un vers l'avant l'autre vers l'arrière, son bras droit partant du plus loin possible et tira.

L'arme arriva pile poil au centre, le petit Uzumaki n'en admira que plus le professeur, et sa faculté de mimétisme lui permit de recopier au mieux les gestes et de réussir à toucher la cible du premier coup. Certes elle n'était pas au centre, même presque en dehors du cercle mais c'était impressionnant, l'enfant le refit trois fois mais ne toucha pas une seule fois le cœur de la cible à sa plus grande déception.

Il ne restait plus que certaine question pour voir ses connaissances, il savait lire, avait appris à compter, malheureusement son manque de connaissance sur le monde ninja lui posa quelques problèmes surtout sur la hiérarchie. Naruto n'avait pas encore pris le temps pour ça, se concentrant plus sur l'essentiel d'après lui, c'est à dire tout ce qu'un enfant ordinaire devait savoir.

\- Bien ton fils est en avance sur son âge, il lui reste encore quelques lacunes mais il ne devrait pas avoir de problème à les rattraper. D'ici un an, il sera même possible qu'il devienne Genin, s'il continue comme ça bien sûr.

Mema était tout excité et remerciait chaleureusement le professeur alors que son père était angoissé, il ne penserait pas que son fils ferait preuve de telles prouesses. Tout le monde allait se poser des questions, c'était bien trop suspect surtout que lui avait toujours été un cancre.

\- Ton fils est... impressionnant murmura Sakura. Je me demande bien qui est sa mère.

\- ….

\- Il faut croire que l'intelligence a sauté une génération, plaisanta Tsunade. On dirait plus ton père que toi ce gamin !

Il est vrai que le quatrième Hokage était reconnu pour être un génie, il n'était pas rare qu'un enfant surdoué naisse s'il y en avait déjà eu un dans la lignée, mais tout de même cela paraissait étrange aux yeux des Uchiwa et d'un des Anbus. Iruka discuta avec l'Hokage pour savoir dans quelle classe irait Mema, les autres quant à eux s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux.

\- Naruto il faut qu'on parle. Fit la voix autoritaire d'Itachi.

\- Je n'en ai aucune envie. Cracha le blond

\- Cesse donc de faire l'enfant, s'exaspéra le brun. Plus vite nous aurons mit les choses à plat, mieux ce sera.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler à un tricheur dans ton genre ! Hurla Naruto.

\- N'inverse pas les rôles ! Ce n'est pas moi qui est fait un enfant dans le dos de l'autre !

\- Et ce n'est pas moi qui était fiancé quand on sortait ensemble !

Le grand silence qui suivit cette réplique prouva à Naruto qu'il avait raison sur ce point là, ou du moins que Sasuke n'avait pas menti. Il serra les poings, il avait pourtant espéré que son meilleur ami lui avait menti ou s'était trompé, mais apparemment non, il en fut encore plus blessé. Son interlocuteur soupira et se frotta les yeux d'une main avant de reprendre calmement.

\- Écoute, c'était mes parents qui...

\- Je m'en fiche de tes explications. Le coupa t-il. Mema, viens on rentre, dit il en s'adressant à son fils.

Sakura regarda l'Uchiwa lui lançant un regard compatissant ; son équipier lui avait parler de ses doutes entre ces deux là quand ils étaient ensembles ; avant de disparaître à la suite de la petite famille ainsi que le plus vieux des Anbus. Iruka était choqué et regardait celui qu'il considérait comme son fils partir, depuis quand celui-ci était gay ? Shizune en resta ébahie un moment avant que Tsunade ne reprenne la parole et les ramène tous les deux parmi eux.

L'aîné lança un regard noir à son petit frère comprenant que son ex-compagnon n'avait sûrement pas deviné ça tout seul.

\- N'as tu jamais appris à te mêler de ce qui te regarde petit frère ?

\- Au moment où je lui ai dit je ne savait pas encore que vous sortiez ensemble. Se justifia le cadet.

\- Et pourquoi as tu eu l'idée de lui dire ?

\- T'en prend pas à moi Ni-san, si tu avais été franc avec lui et lui en avait parlé toi même ça serait peut être mieux passé !

Le disciple d'Orochimaru prit le même chemin que les quatre autres et au moment où son aîné voulut faire de même, le petit rire que laissa échappé l'homme masqué ne lui échappa pas. Il se retourna vers lui furax mais cela ne sembla pas faire peur à l'Anbu.

\- Ne va pas croire que tu as ta chance juste parce que nous sommes plus ensemble.

\- Je ne crois rien, je constate et apparemment j'ai sûrement plus de chance que toi en ce moment. Après tout il me parle normalement et son fils m'aime bien.

L'homme partit sans laisser l'autre répondre mais il était facile de deviner que sous son masque un sourire narquois c'était affiché, Naruto était maintenant célibataire et semblait en vouloir à mort à son ex-petit ami, c'était une aubaine. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire dans les prochains jours.

L'Uzumaki n'était pas sûr de vouloir rentrer chez ses hôtes mais il n'avait nulle part où aller et le soir commençait à tomber, il savait que son fils devait se poser des questions mais il était lui même perdu. Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues et il s'en aperçut que quand une main fraîche s'était posée sur son visage pour les enlever.

\- Viens allons nous asseoir un moment, proposa la rose.

Il se rendit compte que son fils le serrait très fort et devait sans doute pleurer depuis leur départ, mais il ne dit rien préférant lui retourner l'étreinte. Le petit blond aurait tellement voulu prendre cette peine et l'envoyer loin de son père, il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi celui ci ne voulait pas revenir ici ou il semblait avoir un tas d'amis.

Sakura partit à deux pas d'eux pour acheter des boissons chaudes pour eux, mais l'enfant ne se décolla pas donc elle le but à sa place. Le père caressait le dos de son fils de manière apaisante, et petit à petit il finit par s'endormir fatigué par sa journée chargé en émotions.

Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte du temps passé, malgré le silence personne ne prit la parole, et le temps passa plus vite que prévu.

\- Il faudrait que je rentre, Lee doit rentrer cette nuit normalement. Chuchota la jeune femme.

\- Désolé d'avoir pris ton temps.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, et si jamais tu veux en parler je suis là.

\- Merci Sakura.

\- Aller viens je te raccompagne, vous n'allez tout de même pas dormir dehors.

Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais sans doute très tard vu que le manoir était silencieux et noir. Un plat les attendait sur la table. Il posa son fardeau sur le canapé avant de ranger ce qui avait été sorti mais qu'ils ne toucheraient pas ce soir, trop fatigués. Un bruit se fit entendre dans le salon et il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître Itachi.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé mais leurs regards en disaient long sur les reproches que chacun avait à faire, ils allaient commencer à parler quand ils entendirent un petit gémissement venant du canapé. En effet Mema s'était réveillé et se frottait les yeux de manière amorphe. Il regarda les deux adultes et comprit tout de suite qu'ils se disputaient encore, ou du moins que ça n'allait pas tarder. Ses petites larmes de sommeil grossirent laissant place à celles de tristesse.

\- Désolé. Renifla t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Fit doucement son père en s'approchant de lui.

\- Si-si je n'étais pas né vous seriez encore ensemble.

Naruto ne sut pas quoi dire sur le moment, il aurait bien reproché à son ex-compagnon la culpabilité de son fils mais il savait que ça aurait empiré les choses, à son grand étonnement Itachi s'avança et s'accroupit près de l'enfant.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'aurais adoré avoir un fils comme toi. C'est ce qui s'est passé avant ta venue qui fait que nous nous sommes séparés. Tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter.

La gorge de Naruto se serra, il se sentit légèrement coupable mais ne dit rien, de toute façon un jour Itachi serait au courant.

\- Mais t'aime mon papa ? Demanda l'enfant.

\- Bien sûr. Répondit-il au tac au tac.

\- Alors tu vas être mon deuxième papa ?

\- C'est que... et bien, tu vois... Bafouilla Naruto.

Il le sentait mal, cette conversation le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, l'innocence de son fils aurait été mignonne dans d'autres circonstances mais là c'était plus embêtant qu'autre chose. Quant au brun, il aurait voulut crier que oui, mais tout ne se réglerait pas comme ça, l'Uzumaki et lui avait encore beaucoup de chose à régler, et il lui en voulait toujours d'avoir fuit sans rien lui dire.

La conversation ne ferait qu'être plus difficile si elle continuait, le plus vieux décida alors de prendre une retraite anticipée. Il allait, dés demain aller voir l'Hokage pour pouvoir aller à Taki et mener son enquête sur la naissance de Mema.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps pour tout le monde d'aller se coucher.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Répondit Naruto.

Il prit son fils dans ses bras et monta à l'étage suivi du brun, ils n'échangèrent plus un mot et partirent se coucher en silence. Même le petit blond ne dit pas un mot de plus, il ne sut pas si cela voulait dire qu'il avait un deuxième papa ou non.

Il regarda son enfant dormir à poing fermé depuis deux heures mais lui n'arrivait pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée, Itachi avait tout de même avoué l'aimer encore. Et s'il s'était trompé ? Non impossible ce jour là il l'avait bien vu sortir de la maison de sa soit disant fiancée, on ne passe pas toute une nuit pour ne faire que parler, Naruto ni croyait pas trop. Et puis ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les voyait ensemble, il s'était persuadé au départ qu'ils étaient simplement amis.

* * *

 **Bon du coup j'ai coupé à cet endroit ça fait juste un chapitre un peu plus court...**

 **Laissez moi un commentaire, s'il vous plait!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Je vous publie ce chapitre qui vous apportera beaucoup, mais beaucoup de réponses. Ça va en faire des heureux et des malheureux. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant, même si j'ai remarqué que certains avaient arrêté de me suivre... Mais les fidèles sont là, donc tout va bien!**

 **Yohoko:** Justement vue qu'il peux ressemblé aux deux parents, naruto a peur que sont fils ressemble au deuxième parent et donc que l'identité de celui ci soit découverte. Et donc le fait que sont fils soit un génie peux mettre sur la piste. Oui ils étaient bien ensemble! Et pour le reste de review... tu verra dans ce chapitre si ta théorie est vrai ou non!

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 Vérité**

Le lendemain Tsunade ne fut pas surprise de voir l'aîné des Uchiwa dans son bureau lui demandant la possibilité d'aller faire une mission dans le pays de la cascade. Malgré ce fait elle lui demanda tout de même des explications.

\- C'est pour raison personnel.

\- Tu y vas pour Mema, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Itachi je veux que tu saches une chose, peu importe ce que tu apprendras là-bas, si jamais tu fais du mal à Naruto, même le meilleur médecin du monde ne pourra plus rien pour toi.

Il ne dit plus rien mais la menace était bien ancrée en lui, tout le monde savait la tendresse qu'elle portait au Jinchiriku. Finalement elle lui donna l'autorisation de partir, et accepta de mentir sur la raison de son départ. D'un côté elle était heureuse, car si tout se passait bien Naruto aurait une personne sur qui s'appuyer concernant l'éducation de son fils, élevé un enfant était toujours mieux à deux.

Il repassa chez lui et constata que tout le monde était levé et déjeunait, son ex-petit ami ne lui adressa aucun regard. Au moment de son retour si ses suppositions étaient vrais, alors il n'hésiterait pas à remettre les choses au clair, voir à reprendre là où il s'en était arrêté. De plus la réaction du blond montrait bien qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour lui, après tout il avait rougi quand il avait affirmé l'aimer encore et n'avait pas su quoi répondre à son fils.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois parti aussi tôt ce matin ? Demanda son frère

\- Hokage-sama voulait me donner une mission.

\- Si vite ? Pour combien de temps ?

\- Oui, ça dépendra des informations que je trouverais sur place. Je pars cette après-midi.

Il partit préparer ses affaires laissant les autres au salon, Sasuke lança d'ailleurs un regard en coin à son ami. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de mauvaise humeur ou fâché mais juste très mal à l'aise, il en fut soulagé, il avait entendu ce qu'il s'était passé dans la nuit et comprit que l'enfant avait joué un grand rôle dans se changement d'humeur entre les deux autres adultes.

Iruka passa en milieu de matinée pour annoncer que Mema commençait les cours le lendemain avec des enfants plus âgés d'un an. Le concerné était vraiment heureux qu'il en sauta partout dans la maison, ce qui surprit Itachi qui venait de redescendre, surtout quand l'enfant lui prit les mains tout joyeux. L'image des deux tira une grimace d'angoisse au père, mais il se reprit vite quand ils se retournèrent vers lui, offrant alors un grand sourire à sa petite copie.

\- Bien pour fêter ça allons manger au restaurant grill, je vous invite ! Annonça Sasuke.

\- Pourquoi pas à Ichiraku ? Fit Mema tout penaud.

\- On y est allé bien assez de fois en l'espace de cinq jours. Répondit son père

Sa réplique eut le don d'étonner les deux bruns, malgré son amour pour les ramens il faisait passé la santé de son fils avant. Le petit blond bouda tout le long du trajet, préférant tenir la main du meilleur ami. Les deux autres les suivaient en silence, et quand l'aîné voulut commencer à parler à Naruto celui-ci s'avança rapidement pour être au même niveau que son équipier. Le repas se passa tranquillement, l'Uzumaki évitait juste le contact visuel ou même tactile avec son ex-compagnon.

Mema insista au près de son père pour accompagner l'ancien déserteur jusqu'aux portes, arrivé devant celles ci le petit blond se précipita devant pour admirer la grandeur, et Sasuke l'accompagna.

\- Naruto, je m'excuse de t'avoir caché ce contrat qui me liait à Ana, mais je t'aime toujours. Et à mon retour j'aimerais bien te faire part de quelque chose d'important.

\- Hum. Souffla le blond.

Il était mal à l'aise par cette nouvelle déclaration bien plus directe que la précédente, mais il était prêt à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

\- Je veux bien écouter ce que tu auras à me dire.

\- Merci. Souffla t-il.

Il se pencha pour embrasser le blond mais il tourna la tête aux derniers moments les joues rouges, ce qui fit sourire son homologue.

\- Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné. Murmura t-il.

Il salua son frère et embrassa le front de Mema avant de s'élancer aux travers des arbres. Il était content de la réaction de son aimé, il avait hâte de découvrir la vérité et pouvoir revendiquer ce qui était à lui. Il sauta de branches en branches, il avait déjà très envie de rentrer mais il continua tout de même son chemin sans se rendre compte de son accélération. La nuit commençait à tomber et il lui restait encore la moitié du chemin à faire, il préféra donc s'arrêter dans le village le plus proche.

Il se leva aux aurores pour arriver le plus tôt possible, il arriva en milieu de mâtinée, la ville était en pleine effervescence, il ne lui fut pas difficile de trouver l'hôpital. Il hésita entre fouiller dans les archives discrètement ou se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Autant éviter d'enfreindre la loi, du moins pour l'instant.

Il entra donc sûr de lui dans ce lieu aseptisé, il put voir sur le côté droit plusieurs patients assis sur les chaises ou debout à faire les cent pas, attendant leur tour pour être pris en charge par un docteur. Lui même se dirigea vers l'accueil où deux femmes étaient en pleine discussion sur le dernier mariage auquel l'une d'elle avait apparemment assisté. Elle le racontait avec tellement d'enthousiasme qu'il ne lui fut pas difficile de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de sa fille, il se racla tout de même la gorge pour se faire repérer.

\- Excusez nous jeune homme. Fit elle. De quoi souffrez vous ?

\- De rien, j'ai juste besoin de papiers administratifs.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda t-elle suspicieuse.

\- Et bien mon fils est né, il y a six ans dans cet hôpital, et ma femme et moi avons perdu son acte de naissance, nous aurions besoin d'avoir de nouveau les papiers pour l'inscrire à l'école.

Elle s'excusa pour le ton méfiant qu'elle avait pris et lui sourit de toutes ses dents, en le félicitant pour la rentrée de son enfant dans les cours supérieurs.

\- Comment s'appelle t-il ?

\- Mema Uzumaki, il est né le 22 avril. Dit il, heureux de s'être renseigné.

\- Je suis désolée mais il n'y a pas d'enfant à ce nom là. Répondit elle.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils pour faire croire qu'il ne comprenait pas l'erreur mais entre temps il cherchait sous quel nom de famille l'enfant avait pu être enregistré. Il est vrai que Naruto venait de fuir le village six mois avant et donc il ne pouvait se faire repérer aussi bêtement qu'en donnant son vrai nom de famille. Il savait qu'il était au courant de la véritable identité de ses parents, peut-être que par un pur hasard.

\- Ha oui, c'est exact nous n'étions pas encore mariés. S'excusa t-il. Le nom de jeune fille de ma femme était Namikaze, l'enfant doit être enregistré à ce nom là.

\- Namikaze Mema, né le 22 avril. Mère Kushina Namikaze, rentré à la maternité le 21.

\- Oui c'est ça. Dit il avec un grand sourire.

Elle imprima le papier, le gronda tout de même de ne pas avoir épousé sa femme avant l'accouchement, et de ne pas avoir été là pour celui-ci d'après les papiers. Il prit un air contrit, se justifiant avoir été en mission au mauvais moment et qu'il regrettait beaucoup. Cela lui permit une nouvelle opportunité afin d'être encore plus assuré dans sa thèse.

\- D'ailleurs je voudrais remercier le médecin et la sage femme qui ont pris soin d'elle, est ce que je pourrais les voir.

\- Malheureusement le médecin est décédé il y a deux ans, d'une maladie grave et la sage femme a pris sa retraite. Dit elle penaude.

\- Ho, et savez vous où je pourrais la voir ?

\- Non, je ne peux pas communiquer son adresse personnelle. Je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Bien merci quand même.

Il n'allait pas abandonné maintenant, il allait attendre le soir qu'il y ait moins de monde pour pouvoir fouiller dans les papiers des employés, c'était une violation de loi mais il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas fausse route et que le nom de cette femme n'était pas une coïncidence. Quand il rentrerait, il demanderait à Naruto les raisons de son silence. Pour l'instant, en attendant le soir il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du village.

Il voulait voir si un cas comme l'Uzumaki avait déjà eu lieu, vu que ce n'était pas un grand village, du moins pas celui d'une des grandes puissances, il n'était pas sûr de trouver quoi que ce soit. Il feuilleta plusieurs livres, aucun ne donnait de réponse concrète, certains parlaient d'hermaphrodite, mais il connaissait assez bien l'anatomie du blond pour être sûr que ce n'était pas son cas.

D'autres parlaient de miracle de la vie à propos d'hommes qui avaient subi des opérations pour devenir des femmes mais encore une fois cela ne les concernait pas. Aucun ne parlait d'un homme, avec ses seul attributs masculins, enceint ni quoi que ce soit qui y ressemblait de près ou de loin. Il commençait à croire que c'était juste une énorme coïncidence, mais le disciple de Jiraya n'était pas quelqu'un de banal à ce point, le fait d'être un Jinchuriku pouvait peut être avoir un rapport.

Il recommença ses recherches dans cette optique mais après une dizaine de livres parcourus de long en large il ne trouvait toujours rien. Il prit le dernier livre en désespoirs de cause, mais ça ne parlait, encore une fois, que des démons en eux mêmes, rien sur les porteurs. Tout ce qui l'interpella fut que, pour aucun d'entre eux, le sexe n'était déterminé ; et si Kyubi était une femelle, est ce que cela aurait influencer la nature de Naruto ?

La nuit était tombée quand il ressortit du bâtiment, il partit donc louer une chambre d'hôtel. Il attendut minuit pour enfin sortir et se faufiler comme une ombre dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, il trouva facilement la pièce des archives. Il ressortit le papier obtenu ce matin même, il regarda le nom de la sage femme et se mit à chercher dans le placard où tous les employés et les retraités étaient répertoriés.

\- E...El... Elric. Trisha Elric te voilà.

Il ouvrit le dossier et regarda son adresse et la mémorisa, elle habitait au abords de la ville, sur le chemin du retour. Il retourna à sa chambre et partit se coucher serein, il avait un fils et il ne l'avait pas eu avec n'importe qui mais avec la personne qu'il aimait. Il se leva encore aux aurores mais il attendit tout de même le milieu de la matinée pour rendre visite à la femme. Quand il arriva, il découvrit un petite maison toute en simplicité avec un jardin contenant une vielle balançoire.

Il frappa à la porte et entendit une voix douce s'élever derrière, elle appartenait à une dame âgée mais qui avait gardé une grande beauté. Elle le fit entrer sans même se soucier du fait qu'elle ne le connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. Elle l'installa dans le salon et partit faire du thé.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'un si beau jeune homme voudrait savoir d'une vielle femme comme moi ?

\- J'aurais aimé vous parler d'une jeune femme que vous avez aidé à accoucher il y a six ans.

\- Et bien allons-y, je me souviens de chacune d'entre elle.

L'Uchiwa en resta pantois, lui qui pensait avoir recours au sharigan pour essayer de tirer un maximum d'infos n'en aurait finalement pas besoin. Il était en même temps angoissé de savoir ce qui s'était passé, et soulagé.

\- Elle s'appelle Kushina Namikaze et son fils ….

\- Mema. La coupa t-elle. Je me souviens très bien d'elle. Une femme très forte, mais aussi très triste et seule.

Il eu du mal à avaler sa salive, la phrase ne sonnait pas comme un reproche mais était pleine de mélancolie. Elle regarda par la fenêtre comme pour se souvenir des détails, la petite lumière qui brillait dans ses yeux au départ avait disparu légèrement.

\- Elle m'avait dit, avant d'accoucher de ne pas vouloir de l'enfant, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, elle était désespérée. Elle disait qu'il aurait une meilleure vie sans elle, elle voulait qu'il ait une vie normale mais qu'il ne pourrait pas l'avoir avec elle.

Il n'était plus si sûr de vouloir entendre la suite, mais il le devait après tout il s'agissait de son homme et son fils, il avait assez loupé comme ça. Il ne le montra pas mais il tentait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas la presser et garder un visage stoïque.

\- Comment s'est passé l'accouchement ? Demanda t-il doucement.

\- Avec beaucoup de complications. Soupira t-elle. Je pense que son fils avait senti qu'elle voulait l'abandonner et il s'accrochait à elle pour ne pas que ça arrive. Après presque 20 heures de travail l'enfant est enfin sorti, il était en bonne santé mais il n'a pas pleuré. Nous avons tout de suite pensé au pire.

Son cœur battait fort mais il savait très bien que Mema était vivant mais l'histoire l'angoissait, ayant l'impression de la vivre. Naruto avait dû affronter ça tout seul, il s'en voulait encore plus de ne pas l'avoir trouvé. Il s'était battu durant six mois pour leur échapper avec un enfant qui grandissait dans son ventre.

\- Mais quand nous l'avons posé dans les bras de Kushina il a poussé ses premiers cris s'accrochant à la robe d'hôpital qu'elle portait. Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait qu'on prévienne son compagnon…

\- … Qu'a t-elle répondu ?

\- Qu'il n'était pas au courant de sa grossesse et que c'était mieux ainsi. Je ne pense pas vraiment qu'elle le pensait réellement, mais elle avait l'air très en colère contre lui.

Le blond avait, à ce moment là, vraiment voulu le rayer de sa vie, une boule dans sa gorge l'empêcha d'avaler le thé qu'il avait amené à ses lèvres. Mais l'Uzumaki avait finalement gardé l'enfant, qu'est ce qui l'avait fait changé d'avis ? Comment s'en était-il sorti après avoir eu leur fils ?

\- Que s'est il passé ensuite ?

\- Elle est venue habiter chez moi quelques mois, elle qui ne voulait pas de l'enfant, elle était inquiète à chacun de ses pleures. Celui-ci pleurait à chaque fois qu'elle disparaissait de la pièce, sûrement encore une peur de l'abandon. Et puis un jour ils ont tous les deux disparu.

\- Elle ne vous a rien dit ?

\- Elle m'a juste laissé une lettre, et je suis persuadé qu'ils vont bien.

Elle se leva pour aller fouiller dans un petit coffret dans lequel elle ressortit une lettre abîmée par le temps. Trisha avait retrouvé le sourire, ses yeux étaient de nouveau brillants de joie, la lettre devait être un merveilleux souvenir. Elle lui tendit et il la déplia doucement comme pour ne pas la déchirer.

« Chère Trisha,

Je suis désolé de partir ainsi mais j'ai déjà bien trop abusé de votre bienveillance, il est vrai qu'au départ je voulais partir seul et laisser Mema ici, mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à me séparer de lui. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait, et je suis désolé de mettre joué de vous en ne vous révélant pas ma vrai identité. Comme vous l'aviez deviné je fuis, mais pas seulement le père de mon enfant, c'est tout mon passé que je fuis et je n'ai ni la force, ni le courage de l'affronter pour l'instant. Je reviendrais peut être un jour vous voir sous ma vrai apparence, d'ici la portez vous bien.

N.U. »

Il plia de nouveau la lettre, et pour une fois le grand Uchiwa laissa ses émotions transparaître, il passa la main derrière sa nuque nouée et il se mit à regarder dehors. Il voulait refaire son monde avec des si : et s'il avait dit la vérité à Naruto, et s'il avait pris le temps de voir ses angoisses, et s'il lui avait accordé un peu plus d'attention... Il soupira et passa sa main sur son front cette fois ci, la lettre dans l'autre pendant mollement de ses jambes.

\- Quelque jours après qu'elle soit partie, reprit la vielle femme, une troupe de ninja d'un village caché à débarqué au village recherchant quelqu'un.

\- … Vous saviez que c'était elle. Affirma Itachi.

\- Oui, c'était évident.

\- Mais vous n'avez rien dit.

\- Non, j'attendais qu'un jour son compagnon vienne pour me poser des questions, et je me suis dit qu'il serait la seule personne à qui je raconterais tout.

Il baissa ses yeux ne voulant pas voir les reproches dans ceux de son interlocutrice, il s'en voulait déjà assez, pas besoin de rajouter une couche de culpabilité là-dessus.

\- Vous en avez mit du temps. Ria t-elle contre tout attente. Comment se portent ils ?

\- Ils vont bien, même très bien.

\- Tant mieux, je suis sûre que vous allez former une belle famille.

Sans même s'en rendre compte une larme coula sur sa joue, il était soulagé qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas. Cette femme était quelqu'un de bien, avant qu'il parte elle lui donna même de quoi manger sur la route et lui souhaita de tout cœur la possibilité de retrouver sa place au sein de sa famille. Il partit avec une nouvelle détermination, il n'allait plus réclamer son dû, mais il allait tout faire pour gagner sa place. Il allait faire en sorte que Naruto retombe amoureux de lui, il allait devenir un vrai père pour son fils et il deviendrait un bien meilleur compagnon qu'il avait été.

* * *

 **Je crois bien que certains ne sont pas surpris alors que d'autres si mais j'espère que vous avez aimé!**

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire, vous savez que j'adore les lire!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous,**

 **Bon et bien voilà un nouveau chapitre avec plusieurs péripétie, j'espère que ça vous plaira comme tout le reste! Et vous allez peut être enfin savoir une des raisons de la disparition de notre héros!**

 **Yohoko:** Et oui tu avais bien deviné! Mais je n'ai rien à t'offrir pour te récompenser. Et bien pour les réaction ce ne sera pas dans ce chapitre, tu verras bien quand tu liras la fin !

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 Problème**

Il arriva au village que le lendemain matin, il avait à peine dormi au milieu de la forêt, le jour était levé depuis une heure. Il se précipita au domaine Uchiwa, qu'il trouva étrangement silencieux, tout le monde devait encore dormir. Il pénétra silencieusement dans la demeure et un mauvais pressentiment le prit, il monta à l'étage et s'arrêta devant la chambre d'ami dans laquelle il ne ressentait aucune présence. Peut-être avait-il accompagné son fils à l'académie mais il était encore bien tôt pour ça.

\- Naruto n'est pas là. Trancha son frère dans le lourd silence.

Il se retourna vers son cadet qui avait l'air contrarié, et il en était, vraisemblablement, la cause. Il fronça les sourcils voulant demander une explication mais son frère le coupa à nouveau.

\- Il habite maintenant au domaine Hyuga, et il n'est pas près de revenir ici.

Une colère sourde monta en lui, que s'était-il passé durant ses deux jours d'absence ? Comment Neji avait il réussi son coup ? Il jura et disparut de la vue de son frère qui avait l'air d'avoir voulu lui faire des reproches, et sûrement un sermon en prime, mais il n'avait pas le temps de l'écouter.

Il arriva devant la porte de la demeure, il aurait voulut pénétrer sans demander l'avis à qui que ce soit, mais si son ex-compagnon vivait dorénavant là, c'est qu'il y avait un problème et que celui-ci portait son prénom. Il resta donc civilisé et frappa à la porte qui à son plus grand malheur s'ouvrit sur le brun.

\- Que puis-je pour toi Uchiwa ? Demanda t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Je viens voir Naruto. Répondit il sombrement.

\- Malheureusement, il ne veut pas te voir, enfin il ne le veut plus. Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Il veux que tu disparaisses de sa vie, alors un conseil, rentre chez toi et ne revient pas.

Il allait fermer la porte mais l'aîné ne se laissa pas faire en la bloquant d'un bras, ce ninja lui tapait sur le système. Il était plus vieux et plus haut gradé mais ce gamin ne lui avait jamais montré de respect, il perdit son sang froid et il ne put que sourire sadiquement en voyant son homologue avoir un mouvement de recul.

\- Je viens le ramenez au manoir, que cela te plaise ou non. Lui et Mon fils !

Il avait insisté sur le « mon » montrant bien qu'il était le sien et celui de personne d'autre mais contre toute attente cela ne le déstabilisa pas. Bien au contraire Neji eu l'air d'avoir un regain d'énergie et une colère tout aussi sourde émanait de lui.

\- « Ton » fils, laisse moi rire. Gronda t-il. Tu ne t'occupais plus de Naruto à sa conception, tu passais ton temps dans les draps de ta fiancée. Il ne s'agit pas de « Ton » fils mais du mien. Tu crois que tu as été le seul à aller voir ailleurs ? C'est moi qui ait dû le consoler le soir où Mema a été conçu !

Il écarquilla les yeux , il ne voulait pas y croire, c'était impossible, même s'il avait cru que Naruto l'avait trompé avec une femme, il savait que ce n'était pas son genre. Le blond ne lui aurait pas fait ça, et sûrement pas avec Neji alors qu'ils avaient mis tout à plat à son propos.

\- Neji dépêche toi, je te rappelle que tu as promis à Mema de l'emmener !

La voix de Naruto, qui avait retenti de manière taquine, venait sûrement de la pièce ouverte au milieu du couloir, il avait l'impression d'entendre une femme réprimander gentiment son mari, lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche.

\- Maintenant, si tu veux bien Uchiwa, je dois me préparer pour emmener Mon fils à ses cours !

Il tourna les talons retournant à sa demeure, une aura sombre l'entourait, ce que lui avait dit l'Hyuga ne paraissait pas si fou en y repensant, après tout il était vrai qu'il avait commencé à négliger son petit-ami quatre mois avant sa disparition. Mais il ne l'avait pas trompé, il avait été occupé avec cette histoire de fiançailles et la préparation du tournois des genins. Il n'avait pas remarqué que l'Uzumaki s'était senti si délaissé.

Mais ce n'était pas une excuse pour coucher avec un autre, il commençait à les imaginer entrelacés, ce qui lui donna envie de vomir. Quand il arriva chez lui, son frère attendait son retour au vu de l'air sévère braqué sur lui.

\- Ça y est, tu es rentré. Dis moi comment Naruto t'as t-il accueilli ?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à subir ton sarcasme petit frère.

\- Ha bon ? Quel dommage. Dit-il ironiquement. Pour un tricheur dans ton genre ça devrait être le cadet de tes soucis.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dit le, ne tourne pas autour du pot.

\- C'est sûr que tu n'as pas tourné longtemps autour quand tu as choisi de coucher avec Ana, alors même que tu sortais avec Naruto. Cracha le cadet.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? S'exaspéra l'aîné.

\- Du 18 novembre, le jour de la disparition de mon meilleur ami, et surtout le jour où il t'as surpris sortant de chez ta fiancée au petit matin.

S'il n'avait pas été un Uchiwa il en serait tombé par terre, son petit-ami l'avait vu. Et il ne pouvait pas répliquer car il avait vraiment passé la nuit chez elle.

\- Il ne sait rien...

\- Il ne sait rien passé, je suis au courant et Naruto aussi, Ana est venue lui en parler.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient si remontés contre lui, s'ils savaient la vérité et que c'était le blond qu'il l'avait trompé, il ne fallait pas inverser les rôles, c'était lui qu'on avait pris pour un con.

Il y a trois jours, Naruto était encore devant les portes, perturbé par la déclaration d'Itachi, son cœur avait fait une envolée, mais il n'était toujours sûr de rien. Sasuke le secoua pour retourner au manoir. Ils firent un petit détour par le parc avant, où chacun se prit une glace et les deux adultes s'assirent sur un banc gardant un œil sur l'enfant qui jouait un peu plus loin.

\- Tu l'aimes toujours .

\- Je... non, je-je ne sais pas. Souffla le blond.

\- C'était pas une question, ricana le brun. Ça ce voit à la manière dont tu le regardes, et puis tu avais l'air d'une femme éplorée de voir son mari partir et peut-être ne pas revenir, tout à l'heure.

\- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! Rougit le blond.

\- Tu peux pas me la faire.

Il se renfrogna clairement embarrassé, oui, il avait peur de ne pas le voir revenir mais c'était juste parce qu'il avait apparemment quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Peut-être que lui aussi lui parlerait de ce qu'il cachait mais pas tout de suite, quand il serait sûr de ne pas être pris pour une bête de foire.

Ses propres réactions le chamboulèrent tellement qu'il n'en dormit pas de la nuit, quand son fils le réveilla pour l'emmener à l'académie il venait à peine de s'endormir. En voyant sa tête au petit déjeuner, le brun lui proposa d'accompagner Mema, ce qu'il accepta sans rechigner.

On sonna à la porte une poignée de minutes après le départ des deux autres, et c'est avec fatigue qu'il ouvrit la porte. Quand il reconnu la personne, son cœur s'emballa mais de colère cette fois, qu'est ce que cette fille faisait là ? Il pensait ne plus jamais avoir affaire à elle, et hésita à lui claquer la porte au nez.

\- Bonjour Naruto, est ce qu'Itachi est là ?

\- Non il est en mission. Cracha t-il.

Elle rentra presque la tête dans les épaules au vu du ton menaçant, elle baissa les yeux et commença à jouer avec ses doigts montrant bien sa nervosité.

\- Tu sais je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé avant ton départ. Itachi m'avait dit qu'il était avec quelqu'un et que nos fiançailles n'y changeraient rien. Il t'aime tu sais.

Naruto avait les yeux écarquillés, il s'était fait des films pour rien, il avait même pensé au pire scénario possible. Il avait envie de s'insulter d'abruti et de partir rejoindre Itachi pour lui dire à quel point il était désolé ne pas avoir cru en lui. Mais toute la joie et l'allégresse qu'il ressentait allait être balayée d'un revers de main.

\- De plus le fait que tu reviennes avec un enfant a dû le soulager, lui qui en voulait un à tout prix.

\- Ouais, j'imagine. Murmura t-il.

\- Oui, il doit être heureux de s'être arrêté à temps ce jour là, je n'étais moi même pas à l'aise à l'idée de porter son enfant alors que vous étiez ensemble.

\- Attends. La stoppa t-il. De quoi tu parles ?

\- Et bien du jour de ton départ, Itachi a dû te faire part de son envie d'être père, mais vu que tu étais un homme il avait envisagé de le faire avec moi. Mais bon il s'est arrêté au préliminaires, et ça l'a tellement rongé d'avoir pensé un instant à le faire qu'il est resté chez moi jusqu'aux matin et...

\- De quoi tu parles putain ? Hurla t-il.

Elle sursauta et déglutit comme elle put face à la rage qui prenait son interlocuteur. Elle pensait qu'il était au courant, d'ailleurs le brun était sorti de chez elle avec l'intention de le faire, c'était bien pour ça que le blond avait ensuite disparu non ?

\- Vous avez coucher ensemble ?

\- Non. Couinât elle. Il s'est arrêté à temps.

\- Sort d'ici. Dit il sombrement.

\- Naruto écoute il...

\- Dégage! Hurla le blond.

Elle ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit les larmes aux yeux, elle venait de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Une angoisse sourde lui tordit les boyaux et elle s'insulta d'être aussi gaffeuse et de toujours parler à tort et à travers.

Quand son hôte était rentré c'était pour le voir faire ses maigres valises et hurler qu'il haïssait Itachi et qu'il espérait ne plus jamais le revoir, puis il avait claqué la porte pour aller sonner chez les Hyuga.

L'aîné des Uchiwa qui s'était assis durant l'histoire que lui racontait son cadet se prit la tête entre ses mains, il avait bien eu l'idée de tout raconter au blond dès le début mais il avait disparu avant. Il avait alors enterré cette histoire pensant que son ex-compagnon ne le saurait jamais, au combien avait-il été stupide en pensant ça.

Puis il passa une de ses mains sur le visage et repassa toute cette histoire dans ça tête, même s'il avait été surpris ce jour là, il n'était pas celui qui avait fauté le premier, c'était lui la véritable victime la dedans.

\- Et alors ? nous ne sommes pas aller jusqu'au bout.

\- C'est comme ça que tu te justifies ? Se stupéfia son frère, que tu t'es arrêté juste à temps ? Mais tu a pensé à le tromper juste pour assouvir ton désir d'être père !

\- Et alors ? Naruto ne s'est pas gêné pour faire un gosse avec Neji. Hurla t-il en se levant de sa place.

\- Mema est Ton fils ! Lui répondit sur le même ton son frère.

Son stoïcisme avait disparu, il fronça les sourcils et son visage exprima l'incompréhension totale, pourquoi Neiji aurait dit ça alors ? Non en fait la question ne se posait même pas, mais comment Sasuke pouvait en être aussi certain ?

Quand son petit frère avait accompagné le petit Uzumaki à l'académie ils avaient constaté qu'ils étaient largement en avance. Le petit bouda pour la forme quand le brun le réprimanda pour les avoir fait se lever trop tôt, puis il l'avait tiré par la manche un grand sourire étalé sur son visage.

Il s'était alors penché et l'enfant lui avait demandé à l'oreille de lui montrer une de ses techniques, car son père n'avait jamais voulu lui montrer les siennes et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir demandé laquelle il avait le plus utilisé quand il avait eu son âge.

\- Bien je vais te montrer celle que mon père m'avait appris quand j'ai eu 6 ans, tu ne pourras pas la reproduire par contre, parce que c'est une technique du clan Uchiwa seulement.

Malgré ce fait l'enfant avait les yeux pleins d'étoiles et acquiesça vigoureusement en promettant ne pas le répéter à son père. Sasuke l'avait alors emmener au bord du lac où lui même s'était entraîné et exécuta les signes avec une grande rapidité avant d'inspirer et de souffler une boule de feu géante. Il se tourna vers Mema pas peu fière de son exploit mais il se figea en voyant les yeux de l'enfant.

Le bleu avait laissé place à un rouge sang, mais pas n'importe lequel vu que celui-ci avait les traits particuliers du sharigan et un tomoe présent dans chaque œil. Il posa sa main sur les yeux de l'enfant paniqué, il regarda alors autour de lui mais ils étaient seuls, il souffla alors de soulagement.

\- Je vois rien Sasuke...

Il avait alors retiré sa main pour voir qu'ils étaient redevenus cyan, et pris d'une impulsion entoura l'enfant de ses bras. Il avait un neveu, il l'aurait presque crié sur tous les toits si cela n'était pas un secret que gardait Naruto. Voilà pourquoi son meilleur ami n'avait rien dit, parce qu'un homme pouvant porter des enfants était du domaine de l'impossible et que peu de monde l'aurait accepté.

Mais lui au contraire s'en fichait, pour lui l'enfant était juste son neveu, le fils de son frère et de son meilleur ami. Un enfant qui partageait les même gênes que lui. Il finit tout de même par le relâcher et le ramener à l'Académie.

Itachi fut pris d'un fou rire nerveux, il avait douté juste à cause des paroles de Neji qui avaient sonné trop juste à son oreille. Après tout il aurait été légitime que le blond le trompe, il l'avait simplement laissé de côté et avait même pensé à le tromper, c'était lui qui avait été le salaud jusqu'au bout. Il s'insulta de tous les noms, et son frère acquiesça à chaque insulte dite.

Est-ce qu'un jour Naruto pourrait lui pardonner ? Il n'en était pas persuadé, il n'était pas quelqu'un de rancunié mais il avait toutes les raisons de l'être.

Il se fit couper dans ses pensées par la sonnette de la porte, son petit frère partit ouvrir et tomba sur un Anbu, ce dernier le salua avant d'adresser la parole à son aîné.

\- Itachi, Tsunade-sama vous demande.

Cette réplique lui rappela la conversation de son départ et ne le rassura pas, techniquement il n'avait rien fait du moins pas depuis la promesse, ou plutôt menace qu'elle lui avait faite. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas l'interpréter ainsi, il déglutit, oui il avait peur de ce que l'Hokage allait bien pouvoir lui faire subir.

Il marcha tout de même assez vite jusqu'au centre du village, il voulait passer cette épreuve le plus vite possible et repartir voir Naruto. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il lui dirait mais il voulait refaire partie de sa vie même si ce n'était qu'en simple ami, et faire partie de la vie de Mema.

Il respira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'engouffrer, l'air qui avait eu l'air respirable trente secondes avant était maintenant trop lourd pour remplir correctement ses poumons, le regard noir de la blonde n'arrangea pas son malaise. Il savait qu'elle allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs et ce peu importe ses excuses, mais il tenta tout de même de se justifier.

\- Ça c'est passé il y a six ans, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait au courant. Je...

\- Tais toi ! Le coupa t-elle. Je ne veux pas connaître tes explications et tu vas m'écouter attentivement.

\- …..

\- Bien, je ne vais pas te frapper, même si je l'avoue que ça me démange, je ne vais pas non plus t'enfermer ou t'envoyer dans une mission suicide.

Il n'en revenait pas, cette femme au sang chaud se contenait, il était pourtant persuadé qu'il ne restait quasiment rien de lui en sortant, il ne se réjouit pas non plus car il sentait le « Mais » arriver bien vite.

\- Tout simplement car Mema va avoir besoin de toi pour contrôler son sharigan. Mais tu vas devoir toi même négocier ceci avec son père, ne compte pas sur moi pour lui demander ou l'y obliger, c'est sa décision !

En fait elle se déchargeait sur le blond, elle savait que cette discussion risquait d'être difficile et qu'il y aurait sûrement des cris et des insultes de la part de l'Uzumaki. D'un côté il avait l'appui de Tsunade pour faire partie de la vie de l'enfant, c'est comme si elle l'encourageait, après tout Sasuke pouvait lui aussi servir de professeur mais elle l'avait choisi lui.

\- Tu as une semaine ! Sinon Sasuke s'occupera de ça, et tu ne sera plus très souvent à Konoha pour les années à venir.

En fait elle n'avait qu'une compassion limitée pour lui, mais il accepta cette chance qu'elle lui donnait et il allait s'en servir autant que possible, quitte à venir tous les jours sonner chez les Hyuga pour pouvoir parler et être accepté un minimum par son ex-compagnon.

Quand il sortit le ciel était au zénith, son ventre criait famine, il décida donc de se rassasier sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas le temps dès que leurs discussion commencerait, elle risquait d'être longue, bien trop longue.

* * *

 **Et bien voilà, Itachi n'est pas le gars le plus clean qui soit, et vous vous aviez cru a Neiji comme le père de Mema?**

 **J'espère que vous n'oublierez pas de me laisser un commentaire!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alloa petites pousses de bambou,**

 **Désolé du retard, je sais normalement c'est tout les samedi que je vous mets les nouveau chapitre mais j'ai complètement zappé hier... Mais bon me voilà du coup aujourd'hui comme quoi vous avez quand même le nouveau chapitre ce week end , alors me tuer pas trop vite, merci!**

 **Yohoko:** Et non j'ai rien prévue... Et non je raconte jamais sinon tu n'aurais pas besoin de lire la suite et ce serait moine drôle! non il n'est pas si jeune que ça, si je me souviens bien je crois que Itachi l'a eu vers 6 - 7ans je sais plus trop, du coup je trouvais pas ça exagérer temps que son déclenchement était involontaire. Bon j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas!

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 Un nouveau papa**

Quand il rentra chez lui Sasuke était déjà parti il ne savait où, il sortit tout ce dont il avait besoin et mangea mécaniquement. Il cherchait un moyen d'aborder le blond de la meilleure des façons mais aucune ne semblait bonne. Et comment réussirait il à convaincre Naruto afin d'entrer dans la vie de leur enfant ?

Il y réfléchit tellement longtemps, et changea plus d'une centaine de fois d'avis, qu'il ne remarqua même pas que l'après midi avait déjà été bien entamée. Il souffla quand il vit l'heure et se leva pour partir, même sur le chemin il reformula ses phrases encore et encore jusqu'à la porte du domaine.

Il inspira un grand coup et porta sa main pour l'abattre en trois coup sur le bois. Et si au départ il n'entendit rien, finalement des bruits de pas avancèrent dans sa direction et il tomba sur son ex-compagnon dont le visage se transforma en grimace en constatant de qui il s'agissait.

\- Naruto, je voudrais te parler.

\- Attend ! Le coupa t-il. Laisse moi deviner, t'es venu annoncer que tu as voulu coucher avec l'autre pétasse ? Ne t'inquiète pas je suis déjà au courant. Cracha t-il.

Il voulut fermer la porte mais le brun le bloqua, il savait que ce ne serait pas facile mais il n'allait pas renoncer dès la première difficulté. Il força le passage et ferma la porte derrière lui empêchant le blond d'accéder à la poignet pour le foutre dehors.

\- Casse toi !

\- Pas avant qu'on ait parlé, s'il te plaît. Dit-il doucement.

\- Tu as eu ta chance, maintenant casse toi !

\- Non justement j'ai pas eu le temps, tu as fui avant que je puisse te dire quoi que ce soit.

Le ton entre les deux augmentait en crescendo, si l'Uchiwa avait voulu garder son sang froid au départ ce dernier commençait à s'effriter et la conversation n'allait pas améliorer son état d'esprit.

\- Ho pardon grand seigneur, il est vrai que j'ai hâte d'écouter tes histoires d'infidélité.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trompé !

\- Ha non et comment t'appelles ce que tu as fait avec cette salope? Hurla t-il.

\- Je voulais un enfant ! Cria t-il à son tour. Je voulais être père, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça ! Si j'avais su que tu pourrais porter mon enfant ça aurait fait longtemps que toi et moi on élèverait Mema ensemble !

Naruto fut abasourdi de savoir qu'Itachi sache la vérité, il l'avait sous-estimé, il n'était pas un génie pour rien et quand on y regardait de près, son fils lui ressemblait bien trop sur plusieurs points. Il serra les dents et les poings, il n'allait sûrement pas le laisser revenir dans sa vie juste pour une excuse pareille.

\- C'est bête, hein. Parce qu'au final tu n'as plus rien. Dit il Ironiquement. Et ne compte pas sur ton lien du sang pour proclamer Mema comme ton fils.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça.

Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, il avait fait une erreur mais il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça. Il était blessé que Naruto puisse dire ça sans même ciller, s'il n'avait pas été lui il aurait sûrement pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et l'aurait supplié.

\- Pas le droit ? Tu te prends pour qui ? C'est moi qui l'ait porté pendant neuf mois, qui l'ait mit au monde et qui l'ait élevé tout seul. J'ai tout...

\- Si tu me l'avais dit ça n'aurait pas été le cas !

\- Et tu voulais que je te dise quoi hein ? « Tiens je viens d'apprendre que je peux porter des enfants grâce à ma condition de Jinchiriku, et je t'apprend donc que tu m'a mis en cloque, tu peux donc arrêter de coucher avec des femmes, le monstre que je suis porte ton enfant! »

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre. Chuchota l'ancien Nukenin. Tu m'aurais dit que tu étais enceinte ça aurait suffit.

\- Tu t'attends peut être que je te remercie pour ça ? Tu aurais peut être lâché ta putain de fiancée pour enfin t'intéresser à moi.

Pourquoi était-il si difficile de communiquer ? Itachi commençait à penser qu'il serait mieux pour lui d'abandonner aujourd'hui, Naruto avait l'air bien trop énervé pour penser correctement et lui même commençait bien trop à s'échauffer.

\- On devrait en parler quand tu te seras calmé.

\- Bah évidement, laissons le pauvre petit Naruto se calmer, après il reviendra forcément dans tes bras comme un petit chien, comme le gentil jouet sexuel qu'il est !

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, tu es tellement énervé que tu déformes complètement mes propos. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça

\- Bien sûr et mon cul c'est du poulet ?

\- Putain Je t'aime ! Est ce que tu veux bien comprendre ça ! Je t'aime et je veux faire partie de ta vie et celle de notre fils !

\- Mema est Mon fils !

\- Ça suffit ! Hurla une nouvelle voix

Les deux adultes se retournèrent vers l'enfant qui était au bout du couloir les larmes aux yeux, la tension se dissipa en un claquement doigts et ses parents baissèrent la tête, honteux d'avoir pu tenir de tel propos devant le petit blond.

\- Écoute Mema...

\- Non tu vas encore me dire que je suis trop petit pour comprendre ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'interdire de voir mon autre papa !

Il avait compris ce qu'il se passait, Itachi était son deuxième papa, il ne savait pas vraiment comment cela était possible mais il ne s'en soucia pas, il voulait juste ne plus voir ses parents se disputer, surtout s'il faisait partie du sujet du désaccord.

\- Mema. Souffla t-il

\- Tous les autres enfants on deux parents, alors pourquoi moi je pourrais pas ?

\- Je suis désolé Mema...

Naruto tendit ses bras vers son fils qui s'approcha et se laissa prendre dans les bras, il rendit même l'étreinte. Il sanglota un moment dans le creux de l'épaule de celui qui l'avait élevé puis se dégagea avant de tendre les bras vers le brun qui hésita une seconde ayant peur de froisser Naruto, puis finalement profita de l'opportunité que lui offrait la petit tête blonde.

Il le serra contre lui de peur qu'il disparaisse et qu'on lui dise que c'était une grosse blague et que Mema n'était pas son fils. Il plongea sa tête dans le creux de son cou et l'enfant fit de même. Ce tableau serra le cœur de la troisième personne. Il n'avait pas le droit de priver son fils de son père, et malgré que l'Uchiwa l'ait trahi, il savait qu'il serait un bon père.

\- C'est bon. Souffla t-il.

Les deux autres tournèrent la tête vers lui, et dans les yeux onyx brillait une lueur d'espoir. Mais il ne le vit pas, il lui faisait dos.

\- Tu pourras voir Mema.

\- Merci Naruto.

\- Mais je ne veux pas te voir, tu pourras passer du temps avec lui, tu le ramèneras ici et tu partiras dès qu'il aura franchit la porte. Je te ferais passer les dates par Mema, demain il finit à onze heures tu n'auras qu'à aller le chercher à l'académie et tu le ramèneras ici à dix-huit heures.

\- Naruto...

\- Tu n'as plus rien à faire là, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Il comprit bien que la conversation n'irait pas plus loin, et qu'il ne pourrait rien obtenir de plus mais c'était déjà bien suffisant pour une première fois. Il posa son fils à terre avant de se mettre à son niveau et de l'embrasser sur le front, lui promettant de venir le chercher le lendemain.

Le jour suivant à l'heure dite, Itachi était devant l'académie et attendait de voir une petite tête blonde, celui-ci trottina jusqu'à lui avec un grand sourire. Il lui tendit la main qu'il prit après lui avoir dit bonjour.

\- Comment je dois t'appeler ?

\- Appelle moi comme tu veux c'est toi qui décide. Lui sourit il.

\- Bon du coup je vais t'appeler papa Ita', parce que papa je l'appelle déjà comme ça.

Le brun souriait devant l'air angélique de son enfant et se faire appeler « papa » lui mettait du baume au cœur. Pour lui c'était parfait, il avait un enfant qui lui tenait la main et le reconnaissait en temps que parent légitime. La seule ombre au tableau était l'absence de Naruto qu'il aurait voulu à ses côtés, ce dernier souhait mettrait sûrement du temps à se réaliser, mais il n'avait pas abandonné l'espoir d'être à nouveau réuni, il aimait le blond et il savait que c'était réciproque.

Mema babillait sur sa matinée de cours, faisant par à son père de ce qu'il avait appris sur l'histoire du village. L'Uchiwa l'écoutait attentivement s'émerveillant de la facilité qu'avait le petit Uzumaki à retenir et en parler, mais aussi de son engouement non feint.

\- Tu sais on va bientôt pouvoir avoir notre propre chez nous. Mamy a dit que papa n'avait plus besoin de chaperon, du coup papa a dit qu'on achèterait une grande maison avec un grand jardin !

Le possesseur de sharigan ne dit rien mais il aurait préféré les voir venir vivre chez lui mais avec le blond, ça ne risquait pas de se faire tout de suite. Il amena son fils manger à Ichiraku et put constater que c'était un ventre sur pattes ce qui lui rappela son ex-compagnon. Le repas terminé, il l'emmena sur le terrain d'entraînement derrière chez lui pour voir ce qu'il avait appris. Le petit blond lui montra un lancé de shuriken qui devait dévier légèrement pour atteindre une cible de côté.

Il lui montra comment le faire sur une plus longue distance et avec un angle bien plus aiguë, et après deux ou trois essais il réussit les plus simples. Il lui restait certains réflexes pour toucher certaines cibles. Puis il se rappela ce qu'on son frère lui avait dit à propos des sharigans et il voulut voir si son fils pouvait les activer au moins une fois.

Il lui demanda donc de concentrer son chakra dans ses yeux et de se concentrer sur les gestes qu'il ferait devant lui, mais après une vingtaine d'essais et d'échecs il le laissa se reposer. L'enfant sentait ses yeux lui piquer légèrement et il savait que cela pouvait arriver dans les premières années où le Kekkei Genkai se manifestait.

Il lui proposa alors de lui apprendre à jouer au shogi, et donc la stratégie quelque part, et Mema accepta avec enthousiasme. Vers dix-sept heures moins le quart il se décida à le ramener au domaine Hyuga, et devant la porte son fils lui bisa la joue avant de rentrer. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il retourna chez lui, d'ailleurs son frère rentra à ce moment la et se moqua de lui.

\- Tu as l'air d'un benêt avec cette tronche.

\- Moque toi, tu verras quand tu seras père à ton tour.

\- Pour l'instant je profite de mon statut d'oncle.

Malgré que Sasuke soit encore en colère parce qu'il avait appris, il savait aussi que ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires et que ces deux idiots s'aimaient mais qu'ils ne savaient pas le dire.

Mema secouait la main pour saluer son père. Quand celui-ci arriva à sa hauteur il se jeta dans ses bras un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de caler sa tête sur l'épaule, un sourire s'étira sur le visage de l'adulte. Être reçu ainsi par son fils lui mettait toujours du baume au cœur, surtout qu'il revenait d'une mission de quatre jours et n'avait donc pas pu le voir durant ce laps de temps.

Depuis trois semaines leur petite routine s'était installée, un jour sur deux il venait le chercher et passait son après-midi avec lui. Tsunade qui l'avait bien compris ne lui donnait pas de mission très longue, voir d'une journée quand il ne le voyait pas.

Il passa l'après-midi à l'entraîner à utiliser son sharigan, il arrivait à le déclencher une fois sur cinq et se fatiguait toujours rapidement en l'utilisant. Itachi ne s'inquiétait pas sachant très bien qu'il fallait du temps pour pouvoir le contrôler correctement, lui même n'y était arrivé qu'à sept ans.

Sur le chemin du retour son fils évoqua son anniversaire qui arrivait bientôt et qu'il avait hâte de le fêter avec toute sa nouvelle famille et ses amis. Il lui apprit que Naruto avait peut-être trouvé une nouvelle maison.

L'anniversaire de son fils était peut-être l'occasion d'adresser la parole au Jinchiriku, car depuis leur dispute ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment adressé la parole, mais ils étaient sur le bon chemin, car depuis une semaine il arrivait au blond de venir chercher son fils chez les Uchiwa. Bien que quand il était là il parlait à Sasuke et ne lui adressait que des mots d'usages.

Quand il arriva au domaine Hyuga, il rentra dans la maison en même temps que son fils sachant, grâce à son fils que Neji n'était pas là et que le fils du quatrième Hokage serait dans le jardin pour s'entraîner. Il passa une porte pour atterrir sur le petit jardin où il découvrit l'Uzumaki torse-nu, il resta interdit un moment, le soleil faisait briller des gouttes de sueur qui dévalaient ses muscles. Son regard assombri fit frissonner le blond qui le surprit dans sa contemplation et passa un T-shirt noir en quatrième vitesse.

Il soupira en comprenant que le brun voulait parler, il fallait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre le dialogue soit rétabli entre eux. Il passa une serviette dans son cou et but une gorgée d'eau avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le salon et attendit que l'autre face de même et commence à parler.

\- Je voudrais te parler de l'anniversaire de Mema.

\- Je n'ai encore rien prévu.

\- Nous pourrions le faire dans ma maison, nous avons assez de place pour accueillir un bon nombre de personne.

\- Hm.

\- Naruto s'il te plaît, il serait temps qu'on puisse parler normalement. Je suis sûr que, même s'il ne dit rien, ça attriste beaucoup Mema. Ce serait mieux pour lui.

Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire il avait entendu son fils s'en plaindre à Hinata, c'est pour ça qu'il avait commencer à lui parler même pour le strict minimum. Il s'était senti coupable vis à vis de Mema mais il avait toujours de la rancœur envers son ex-petit ami, il avait tout de même songé à le tromper.

\- Bien, nous serons une petite dizaine je pense, je dois voir qui sera disponible ce soir là.

\- As tu déjà prévu ce que tu allais lui acheter ?

\- Oui. Mema aime bien les figurines de manga.

Itachi lui adressa un sourire pour le remercier de la réponse à sa question muette puis se leva prêt à repartir, à sa grande surprise il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée. Il se retourna vers lui une fois dehors toujours souriant.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te soucier de quoi que soit je préparerais tout ce qu'il faut, tu n'auras qu'à venir vers dix huit heures.

\- Bien.

\- Naruto ?

\- Hm ?

\- Je t'aime.

Il se retourna et rentra chez lui sur ces derniers mots, Naruto quant à lui maudit son cœur qui se mit à accélérer à la déclaration. Il l'aimait toujours mais il n'arrivait plus à lui faire confiance, il était effrayé qu'un jour le brun décide une nouvelle fois d'aller voir ailleurs, certes il n'y avait plus vraiment de raison pour qu'il le fasse mais il y avait toujours un doute.

Il referma la porte et attrapa son fils qui lui sauta dans les bras, puis celui-ci lui raconta sa journée fier d'avoir réussi à activer son shargian.

\- Tu aimes toujours papa Ita' ? Demanda t-il innocemment.

\- ... Oui. Souffla t-il.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'es plus avec lui ?

\- C'est compliqué...

\- Je vois pas pourquoi, si vous vous aimez tout les deux c'est bête de pas être ensemble.

L'innocence du garçon était touchante, si seulement tout pouvait être aussi facile qu'il le disait. Il est vrai que d'après les dires de Sasuke, après qu'il ait fui le village, son grand frère n'avait pas tenté de se remettre avec quelqu'un d'autre ou même draguer, il l'avait juste chercher sans interruption pendant plus de trois ans. l'Hokage l'avait rappelé au village pour qu'il fasse son devoir de ninja mais il avait enchaîné les missions et le cadet l'avait soupçonné d'en profiter pour continuer ses recherches.

* * *

 **Bon Je suis un peu déçu de ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même...**

 **N'oubliez pas le petit commentaire qui fait toujours plaisir!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Oui je sais je suis très, très très en retard... Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez? les vacances c'est beaucoup moins de temps libre sur l'ordinateur et beaucoup plus la tête ailleurs, car oui j'aurai pu publier avant mais on va dire que j'y ai pas pensé. Encore désolé mais je pense que certaine me pardonnerons avec ce chapitre!**

 **/!\ Attention contenue pouvant heurter la pureté des plus jeunes /!\**

 **Yohoko:** Merci beaucoup! Oui ils se rapprochent... je sens que tu va adorer ce nouveau chapitre toi!

 **Sillumina:** Et bien merci pour ton commentaire et j'ai vue la faute en le publiant et je l'ai perdue de vue... j'irais changé des que j'aurais retrouvé l'endroit exacte!

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 L'anniversaire**

La semaine suivant le vingt deux Avril était arrivé, il prépara son fils une heure avant l'heure prévue et bizarrement il prit lui même du temps pour lui. Hinata qui était là ce jour là, l'avait conseillé sur la façon dont il devait s'habiller, même Gaara qui était venu pour l'occasion avait dû lui donner son avis.

\- Bien on devrait y aller. Fit Hinata.

\- Je devrais peut être changer de pantalon je suis pas très à l'aise...

\- Mais non tu es parfait Naruto !

Quand ils arrivèrent, il y avait déjà trois personnes en plus des hôtes présents, Sakura, Lee et Tsunade. Cinq cadeaux étaient posés sur la table du salon mais Mema s'en désintéressa dès qu'il pu voir une longue chevelure brune entrer dans son champ de vision et réclama directement les bras de son père. Ce dernier se dirigea vers les nouveaux arrivant pour les remercier d'être venu et posa son regard sur le blond.

\- Tu t'es mis sur ton trente et un ? Ça te va très bien.

\- M-merci. Bégaya t-il

Ils s'installèrent à table et grignotèrent en attendant les autres invités, discutèrent de choses et d'autres. Au cours de la soirée, le petit Uzumaki changea plusieurs fois de genoux, cette fois il était sur ceux d'Hinata qui avait tout l'air d'une maman ainsi, et chacun constata qu'elle en ferait une merveilleuse.

\- Il serait temps qu'on songe à en avoir un. Souffla Gaara.

Certains s'étouffèrent à table, si la majorité avait compris que ces deux là étaient en couple, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, comme le petit ami de la rose et Kiba. La soirée était vraiment agréable, l'enfant avait eu droit à beaucoup de cadeaux et après minuit s'était endormi sur le canapé.

Malgré tout, la soirée continua entre les adultes qui enchaînèrent plusieurs verres, et le petit blond fut conduit à la chambre d'ami pour éviter de le réveiller. Itachi qui était installé à côté de Naruto passa un bras dans son dos et le blond se rapprocha de lui tout en discutant avec tout le monde.

Ils s'effleurèrent sans même s'en rendre compte, une main posé sur la jambe de l'autre, une caresse dans le dos, un échange de regard. Ils ne s'en rendirent même pas compte eux même, de plus les verres qui s'enchaînaient ne les aidaient pas. Le couple de la tornade verte partit sur les coups d'une heure du matin, puis se fut au tour de Kakashi et Iruka de partir, Hinata et Gaara en firent de même.

L'Hokage pariait avec le maître chien sur la personne sur laquelle Sasuke jetterait finalement son dévolu. Toutes les filles du village étaient passées, exaspérant la pauvre victime, qui essayait de les calmer mais qui ne faisait qu'envenimer la situation. L'ancien couple, lui, parlait avec Shizune et Tenten.

Vers trois heures du matin Tsunade et Kiba étaient à moitié allongés sur la table, somnolant, Tenten avait fini par rentrer. Ils commencèrent à ranger un peu la maison, l'aîné des Uchiwa avait attaqué la vaisselle, et Naruto lui apportait, quand les dernières assiettes furent apportées il remarqua que le blond jeta un coup d'œil vers les deux autres. L'un ramassait les papiers cadeaux alors que la deuxième tentait de réveiller la blonde. Puis il se racla la gorge comme pour s'éclaircir la voix, cette timidité fit sourire le brun.

\- Merci pour ce soir. Chuchota t-il.

\- De rien.

\- Mema était très heureux.

\- Tu restes dormir ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Dit il mal à l'aise.

\- Tu es fatigué et Mema dort déjà à l'étage.

Il haussa finalement les épaules avant de commencer à essuyer la vaisselle qui avait déjà été faite, la dernière invitée les salua et partit sans la princesse des limaces. Sasuke leur annonça qu'il partait ce coucher et les laissa entre eux. Aucun mot ne fut échangé jusqu'à ce qu'ils montent à l'étage.

\- Je vais te prêter un vêtement pour dormir.

Il l'invita à rentrer dans sa chambre alors qu'il fouillait dans le placard, le blond resta debout au milieu de la pièce troublé de se retrouver à nouveau dans cette pièce. D'après ses souvenirs celle-ci n'avait pas changé, il rougit au moment ou son regard s'arrêta sur le lit et baissa les yeux tout en se frottant les mains.

Il releva la tête quand il entendit le brun revenir vers lui, il constata que le T-shirt qu'il avait choisi était le sien, qu'il avait dû oublier un soir. Il le prit dans ses mains et posa ses yeux bleu dans ceux corbeau de son homologue.

Ils restèrent une trentaine de secondes ainsi, cela leur parut une éternité, puis l'ancien Nukenin passa sa main sur la joue striée de trois cicatrices déclenchant un frisson à son propriétaire. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent, et doucement un rapprochement se fit. Lentement leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et à ce simple contact tout s'accéléra.

Itachi approfondit le baiser, passa une main dans les cheveux de blé et une autre dans le bas du dos, Naruto s'accrocha à ses épaules et répondit avec la même intensité. Ils se séparèrent, le souffle court, les yeux voilés de désir, le plus grand replongea sur les lèvres de son homologue.

Puis il posa sa bouche sur sa joue et descendit un peu plus dans le cou, tendit que l'autre s'accrochait à ses vêtements. Il essaya de parler mais aucun mot ne voulait franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Ils ne se rendirent même par compte qu'ils s'approchaient du lit jusqu'à ce que le blond y tombe à la renverse. Le brun le dominait de toute sa hauteur et repartit à l'assaut de ce cou si gentiment offert.

Il passa ses grandes mains sous la chemise que portait son aimé, caressant les flancs avec légèreté, malheureusement l'habit l'empêchait de faire tout ce qu'il voulait. C'est en reprenant possession de la bouche quémandeuse de l'Uzumaki qu'il entreprit de défaire un à un chaque bouton.

L'esprit de ce dernier était perdu entre l'envie de partir et celle de rester, il ne savait pas, et les effleurements, les baisers de son partenaire ne l'aidaient pas à réfléchir correctement. Il avait peur de recommencer une quelconque relation avec lui et d'être à nouveau déçu.

Ne se rendant pas compte du désarroi de son amant il descendit ses lèvres sur les clavicules, ses mains passèrent dans le dos puis les omoplates, cherchant à enlevé définitivement le haut du blond. Il se mit à genou sur le lit afin d'enlever lui même son haut, puis encra ses yeux dans ceux du plus jeune avant de se remettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

\- Itachi.. Souffla Naruto.

Entendre son nom prononcé si lascivement le perdit complètement, et il se mit à dévorer la peau du Jinchiriku qui laissait tous ses doutes de côté pour profiter du moment présent. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et passa sa main droite dans la nuque de l'autre et l'embrassa sauvagement. Itachi descendit ses mains sur le bas du plus petit et entreprit de le débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements.

Une fois nu, Naruto fit subir le même sort au pantalon du plus âgé, et le poussa afin de l'allonger sur le lit et de prendre le dessus pour la suite. Il descendit sa main vers le membre de son homme avant d'y appliquer un mouvement de vas et viens.

Il sema un chemin de baiser sur le torse d'albâtre avant d'atteindre l'endroit tant convoité, les bruits rauque de l'Uchiwa lui indiqua que lui aussi attendait ça avec impatience. Il prit alors le sexe dans sa bouche faisant crier le brun de cette brusque initiative et fit le même mouvement qu'avait ses mains auparavant.

\- Naruto, je...ah !

Il empoigna les cheveux blond et les tira en arrière, ce qui lui fit lâcher le membre dans un bruit de succion. Puis le brun l'embrassa avant de lui agripper les cuisses pour le coller de nouveau à lui, et s'appliqua à lui laisser une marque à la base du cou. Il fit basculer l'Uzumaki sur le dos et tandis qu'il le couvait d'un regard incandescent, fit entrer doucement son doigt dans l'antre chaude afin de le préparer non sans plaisir à atteindre le point sensible.

Le soumis se cambra aux caresses que lui procurait son compagnon, ces plaisirs depuis si longtemps oubliés lui revinrent soudain en mémoire. Itachi lécha le bouton de chair droit de son aimé, tout en ajoutant un deuxième doigt, de son autre main, il appliqua un mouvement de vas et viens sur le membre turgescent de Naruto.

Ce dernier essaya de parler mais le plaisir était tel que ces mots étaient entre coupés de gémissements, mais cela n'empêcha pas l'Uchiwa de comprendre qu'il était prêt. Il retira donc ses doigts et commença lentement à investir l'orifice de son sexe, il s'arrêta néanmoins à la moitié du trajet au vu des larmes coulant des yeux bleus. Le blond l'en remercia silencieusement avant de lui faire signe de continuer, et une fois au bout il ne bougea pas.

Il reprit en main le membre qui avait perdu sa vigueur à la pénétration, et embrassa son amant, tout était fait pour qu'il oublit la douleur. Puis tout doucement commença un mouvement de vas et viens qu'il accéléra au fur et à mesure des cris. L'Uzumaki s'accrocha aux épaules d'Itachi et y planta ses ongles, son homme s'appliquait a toujours toucher son point de plaisir, l'emmenant de plus en plus au bord de l'extase.

Il sortit complètement et entraîna Naruto dans sa chute sur le lit, et comprenant bien la démarche celui-ci frotta ses fesses rebondies contre l'attribut du dominant avant de le chevaucher. Il posa ses mains sur le ventre du brun pour s'aider, Itachi se leva pour être en position assise avant d'empoigner les globes de chairs de son amant et l'accompagner dans les mouvements.

Le point de non retour lui saisit les entrailles et le fit se répandre entre leur deux corps, le brun fit quatre allers-retours avant à son tour de plonger dans les méandres de l'orgasme. Il se coucha, le blond à ses côtés avant de le prendre dans ses bras et le plaquer contre son torse.

\- Mmh ? Répondit il fatigué.

\- Je t'aime. Chuchota t-il

\- Moi aussi.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, un sourire s'étala sur son visage, il resserra sa prise et fourra son nez dans la base du cou du jeune homme. Ils s'endormirent rapidement collés l'un à l'autre sereinement.

* * *

 **Je ne savais pas trop si je devais mettre une scène osé et puis je me suis dit pourquoi pas...**

 **s'il vous plait un petit commentaire!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello!**

 **Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolé, j'avais la tête complètement ailleurs depuis un petit moment, en plus je me suis mit à une série et donc ça m'a pas vraiment aidé à m'en rappeler mais voilà donc la suite et fin de cette fanfiction.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 L'heureuse fin**

Le lendemain une petite tête blonde poussa la porte le plus silencieusement possible avant de se glisser jusqu'au lit, il grimpa comme il put sur le lit avant de se glisser entre les deux corps étroitement enserrés.

\- Mema tu devrais encore être au lit à cette heure là. Marmonna le brun.

\- Je suis au lit.

Un rire se fit entendre, Naruto était apparemment lui aussi réveillé et était pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable au dépend du brun.

\- Il t'as bien eu la. Rigola t-il.

\- C'est bien ton fils.

L'Uchiwa finit par se lever et embrassa son fils sur son front, il se baissa pour poser ses lèves sur celles de son compagnon et se leva, indiquant qu'il allait prendre une douche. En revenant il trouva la chambre vide, il piqua des habits dans le placard et descendit dans le salon pour voir son fils parler de ses cadeaux.

Quand Sasuke le vit arriver, il tendit la main à Mema avant de lui demander de lui montrer ce qu'il avait appris récemment à l'école. Il fit un signe de tête aux deux pour leur faire comprendre qu'il devait parler. Naruto s'approcha alors de la table et se posa sur la chaise en face de son amant.

\- Pour hier, je...

\- Tu Regrettes ? Demanda le porteur de sharigan avec angoisse.

\- Non ! C'est juste qu'on est peut être allé trop vite...

\- Mmh.

\- Je t'aime, mais j'angoisse un peu à l'idée que tu puisses me tromper cette fois ci pour de vrai.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas ! Dit-il. Je te jure que je ne vous laisserais pas. Fit-il plus doucement. Toi et Mema êtes ce qu'il m'est de plus cher.

\- Tu disais ça aussi il y a six ans...

\- Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, et tous les jours je m'en mords les doigts. Le coupa le brun. J'ai moi aussi peur, que tu puisses refaire ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne le supporterais pas.

Itachi passa une main dans sa nuque, perdu et un peu effrayé de la conclusion que pourrait avoir cette discussion. Ils faisaient un pas en avant et peut-être étaient ils en train d'en faire trois en arrière.

\- Quand tu as disparu, je n'ai pas réussi à faire face. Avoua t-il. Je pensais que c'était une blague ou une erreur et que tu avais eu une mission. Je ne sais toujours pas vraiment pourquoi tu as fui...

Le blond déglutit, il est vrai qu'il avait fui sans se poser de questions sur les conséquences mais il était perdu et n'avait pas su vers qui se tourner.

\- Je venais d'apprendre que je portais un enfant et tu n'étais pas vraiment présent, je... je pensais être un monstre. J'étais perdu et je te voyais souvent discuter avec... l'autre et Sasuke m'as appris que c'était ta fiancée et...

\- Naruto. Le coupa t-il. Je voulais juste annuler ça correctement.

\- Oui je sais, mais j'avais perdu totalement confiance, et après ce retour de mission désastreuse quand je t'ai vu sortir de sa maison je... je me suis sentit trahi et seul...

Le brun s'en voulait terriblement, il n'avait pas vu le mal être du garçon et était loin d'imaginer ce dernier avait eu en tête. Si seulement il pouvait partir en arrière il le ferait, au lieu de passer tout son temps avec Ana et négocier auprès de sa famille l'annulation du contrat il aurait du juste les envoyer sur les roses et rester auprès de son compagnon.

\- Durant ces six ans, j'ai espéré plusieurs fois te voir débarquer et nous ramener en criant sur tous les toits que nous étions ta famille.

\- C'est le cas Naruto... Je t'aime plus que tout.

\- Alors on peu peut-être commencer par un rendez-vous.

Itachi eut l'impression d'halluciner, le blond était il en train de lui donner une seconde chance ? Il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux. Le blond avait peur d'être déçu à nouveau mais il ne le saurait pas s'il n'essayait pas.

Ellipse.

Sept ans plus tard Itachi dormait tranquillement dans le lit parentale, Naruto devait rentrer de mission dans l'après-midi. Leur fils était avec lui, c'était une de ses premières missions en tant qu'Anbu, Mema avait fait aussi bien, voir mieux que lui à sept ans, il avait maîtrisé son sharigan et était passé Genin, chunin à dix ans, mais ses parents n'avaient pas voulu qu'il passe Anbu avant ses treize ans. Et même maintenant ils auraient préféré attendre avant de le laisser y aller mais leur enfant, accompagné de Sasuke, avait négocié avec eux.

Il se leva, et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner, il plaça les assiettes sur la table de la cuisine et partit à l'étage pour réveiller les deux petites merveilles qui étaient venues agrandir la famille il y a cinq ans. Il s'approcha des jumelles et caressa les cheveux de la première. Ils avaient compris que Kurama était une femelle et que cela influençait sur Naruto, bien que ce soit extrêmement rare, il fallait que ce soit la pleine lune et que le porteur soit a jeun.

\- Les filles c'est l'heure de se lever.

\- Bonjour papa. Fit la première en se frottant ses yeux humides de sommeil.

\- Bonjour papa. Bailla la deuxième.

Les deux petites se levèrent avant de s'habiller et de descendre dans la cuisine en se tenant la main et s'installèrent pour manger avec leur père qui les regardait avec un sourire chaleureux. Elles étaient bien moins turbulentes que les deux autres hommes de la famille, il était d'ailleurs heureux qu'elles lui ressemblent plus au niveau caractère et même physiquement. La première jumelle avait des cheveux aussi noir que lui et les yeux corbeau, et la deuxième n'avait eu que ses yeux car elle arborait une chevelure aussi blonde que son compagnon.

Elles étaient les premières de leur classe, enfin presque, Mikoto, celle à la chevelure ébène, était la première puis venait le Nara et ensuite Kushina qui avait plus de mal. D'ailleurs elle était apparemment amoureuse du fils de Shikamaru, c'est sa sœur qui l'avait confié à son frère, et ce dernier en avait parler à ses parents.

\- Bonjour tout le monde. Fit une voix en entrant dans la maison.

\- Bonjour tonton. Chantèrent les deux jeunes filles.

\- Bonjour Sasuke, comment va mon neveu ?

\- Mieux, il est avec sa mère chez le pédiatre.

Le cadet Uchiwa avait finit par trouver chaussure à son pied en la personne de Karine Uzumaki, à croire que leurs familles ne pouvaient que finir ensemble.

* * *

 **J'espère que cette fanfiction vous à plu et que l'explication, un peu bancale je dois avouer, pour le pourquoi des enfants vous as aussi plu!**

 **Encore merci pour tout vos commentaire et pour ma suivie jusqu'ici!**


End file.
